


Piccoli problemi di cuore

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Teenage Drama
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-26 05:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Non è facile avere quattordici anni ed essere il secondogenito della famiglia Weasley.Ci si deve confrontare con un fratello Prefetto che sembra in grado di raggiungere qualsiasi traguardo, un fratellino deciso a diventare il miglior studente di tutta la scuola, il peso della responsabilità di una fama da straordinario Cercatore.Per non parlare, poi, di quanto sia facile commettere egli errori banali ma fatali. Perché, sì, chiedere al professor Kettleburn di poter assistere dei cuccioli di Crup potrebbe sembrare un'idea fantastica, ma nasconde pericoli inaspettati.Fra morsi e infezioni, lezioni di volo, bevande illegali e feste impreviste, Charlie scoprirà che la tenacia e la determinazione di certe Corvonero vanno ben oltre ogni sua previsione.





	1. Come on, baby, light my fire

 

Stacey O'Malley odiava i bambini.  
Occhioni grandi, faccette spaventate, vocine stridule, bacchette inutili in manine inutili.  
Fosse stato per lei, Hogwarts avrebbe dovuto accettare solamente studenti a cui Madama Rosmerta non aveva bisogno di chiedere l'età, prima di servir loro un bicchiere di Whishey Incendiario.  
E invece no, quei marmocchi sembravano essere ovunque, in quella maledetta scuola.  
“Ripetilo!”  
Il becco del corvo di bronzo si dischiuse con uno schiocco soddisfatto, e la sua soave voce riempì il corridoio fin troppo affollato:  
“Che cosa hanno in comune un corvo e una scrivania?”  
“Niente!”  
“Una risposta affrettata e dettata dalla frustrazione, mia cara. Decisamente, non la risposta adatta.”  
Una bambinetta alta come un calderone e una bacchetta si lasciò scappare una risatina.  
Maledetta primina impertinente, lei con le sue belle trecce bionde e quelle fossette sulle guance. Ah, sarebbe arrivato anche per lei il tempo dei brufoli e dell'eccesso di sebo, parola di Priscilla la Saggia!  
“Senti, bella, perché tu e i tuoi amici non ve ne tornate a fare formine di sabbia sulle rive del lago?”  
Stacey era stufa di dare spettacolo davanti a quel gruppetti di primini asserragliati sulla stretta scala a chiocciola che portava alla Sala Comune.  
In cinque anni non aveva mai, _mai_ dato la risposta sbagliata a quegli stupidi indovinelli. Possibile che il suo unico momento di debolezza dovesse avvenire proprio davanti a quel gruppo di mocciosi dall'aria annoiata?  
“Se ti sposti, magari a noi chiederà qualcosa a cui sappiamo rispondere.”  
Il solito favoritismo per i mocciosi. Stacey lo sapeva che quel maledetto pennuto aveva un debole per i nani, e, almeno fino a Natale, abbassava sempre un'ala per quelli del primo anno.  
Ma no, certo che non si sarebbe fatta da parte per farsi bagnare il naso da quella treccioluta mocciosa.  
“Stai zitta!”  
Stacey si voltò a fronteggiare di nuovo il maledetto uccellaccio guardaporta, che, serafico, ripeté:  
“Che cosa hanno in comune un corvo e una scrivania?”  
“Ascolta, pennuto, a me non pare per niente giusto che tu, un _corvo_ , faccia domande sui _corvi_. Le nostre conoscenze non potranno mai essere alla pari, quindi questo indovinello è moralmente scorretto, quindi devi farmi entrare. _Subito_.”  
Dopo cinque anni in quel castello freddo e sperduto nel nulla, Stacey faticava ancora a non picchiare il piede per terra quando qualche regola si frapponeva fra lei e l'immediata soddisfazione dei suoi bisogni.  
Mai, in quindici anni di vita, qualcuno l'aveva messa di fronte a tante privazioni come Hogwarts. Non poteva cenare all'orario che preferiva; la domenica mattina doveva alzarsi prima delle undici se voleva trovare ancora la colazione; se gridava “ _Elfo_!” non compariva nessuno, e, soprattutto, _doveva dividere la stanza con altre sei ragazze_. Una specie di tragedia, che però i suoi genitori avevano liquidato con tanta compassione un'alzata di spalle.  
“Io sono bronzo fuso e magicamente modellato, ho solo la _forma_ di un corvo. Suvvia, concentrati: che cosa hanno in comune un corvo e una scrivania?”  
Proprio quando un Incanto Esplosivo le stava per riempire la bocca, una voce acuta convinse Stacey a fermarsi:  
“Poe ha scritto su entrambi.”  
“Avresti anche potuto dire che su entrambi si trovano delle piume, ma si tratta comunque di un ragionamento corretto.”  
La porta di legno priva di maniglia si spalancò, e il gruppetto di bambini del primo anno superarono rapidamente Stacey, correndo all'interno della sala comune.  
La ragazza, però, rimase a bocca aperta a fissare la figura che aveva davanti: una ragazzetta poco più alta dei primini, con una massa scompigliata di capelli chiarissimi, il mantello pieno di fango, una mano fasciata e uno sbaffo color ruggine sulla guancia.  
“Ma che cavolo...?”  
Stacey era convinta che la sua amica Alhena la stesse aspettando nel loro Dormitorio, ma evidentemente la punizione di quel pomeriggio era andata più per le lunghe del solito.  
“Muoviti!”  
Si limitò a borbottare lei, spingendola piano oltre la porta aperta.  
La Sala Comune era piuttosto affollata, e le due amiche, senza nemmeno scambiarsi un'occhiata, si diressero verso il Dormitorio delle ragazze del quinto anno, immerse in un fitto battibecco.  
“Poe? Che roba è, si mangia?”  
“Aprili ogni tanto i libri babbani, non ti farebbero poi così male, sai?  
“Ma per piacere! Tu li leggi solo per darti un tono!”  
“E per evitarti una figura di merda davanti ai nani!”  
“Ha parlato la sorella di Hagrid!”  
  
Stacey si lasciò cadere sul letto, esausta.  
Quando Sean Jackson l'aveva invitata a studiare assieme a lui, quella domenica, lei aveva sperato in una intensa sessione di allenamento del muscolo orofaringeo dietro qualche scaffale nascosto della biblioteca. E invece quell'idiota l'aveva obbligata a ripetere infinite volte l'elenco dei sette Goblin di Roma. Ah, per tutte le coroncine di fiori della bella Circe, a Stacey non importava nulla nemmeno dei Goblin che aprivano la camera blindata della famiglia O'Malley ogni volta che lei chiedeva un regalo ai suoi genitori, figuriamoci di quelli vissuti mille anni prima in una città che nemmeno conosceva!  
Oh, be', quello era lo scotto da pagare quando si decideva di uscire con un Caposcuola solo per fare un dispetto a quell'oca giuliva di Shirley Taylor. E perché Jackson aveva un fondoschiena niente male.  
Gettando una rapida occhiata nel Dormitorio per accertarsi che quelle simpaticone delle loro compagne non fossero presenti, Stacey lanciò un'occhiata in tralice ad Alhena, intenta a sfilarsi con un calcio le scarpe sporche di fango.  
 _Disgustoso_.  
Stacey attese che Alhena togliesse quel bendaggio di fortuna dalla mano, rivelando uno spettacolo di sangue e sporcizia di cui Stacey avrebbe anche fatto a meno, prima di sbottare, irritata:  
“Be'? Non mi chiedi niente? Ho appena passato il pomeriggio assieme al Caposcuola dal fondoschiena più marmoreo di questo schifo di scuola, e la mia migliore amica non mi chiede niente?”  
Alhena, però, in quel momento era un tutt'uno con l'ordinato contenuto del suo baule.  
Quando finalmente riemerse, un sorrisetto trionfante e una bottiglietta di vetro scuro stretta nella mano sana, la ragazza domandò, con una venatura un po' irritata nella voce:  
“Allora, com'è andato il tuo incontro con il fondoschiena del Caposcuola più marmoreo di Hogwarts?”  
Contenta di poter finalmente riversare le sue sventure su quell'attenta ascoltatrice che Alhena sapeva essere, quando ne aveva voglia, Stacey si stiracchiò come un gatto, prima di iniziare a raccontare.  
“Una vera merda, ecco com'è andato! Lui è... ehi! Aspetta un minuto!”  
Alhena sollevò i suoi occhioni chiari dal batuffolo di garza che stringeva tra le mani.  
“Sì?  
“È il fondoschiena di Sean ad essere marmoreo, non Sean!”  
Gli occhi di Alhena si sollevarono al soffitto in un moto esasperato.  
“Tu dici? Eppure sono sicura che un pezzo di marmo potrebbe essere più elastico del suo cervello!”  
Stacey le lanciò contro il suo cuscino con una precisione che, probabilmente, le sarebbe valsa un posto da titolare nella squadra di Quidditch. Posto che lei non avrebbe mai accettato, naturalmente, perché non ci teneva a farsi vedere sudata e spettinata da tutta la scuola.  
“Merda! Stacey, sei proprio una cretina!”  
Il colpo inaspettato aveva infatti colto Alhena di sorpresa, facendole cadere di mano la bottiglietta. Una chiazza di liquido denso e rosa si allargò sul copriletto di Alhena.  
Stacey le prestò poche attenzioni: Sean non si era rivelato esattamente il partner del secolo, ma Alhena non aveva mai cercato di vederci qualcosa di buono. Insomma, la sua era un'ostinazione infantile: possibile che ce l'avesse ancora con lui solo perché, quando erano al primo anno, Sean era stato nel gruppo di ragazzini che l'avevano tenuta ferma mente Theodora Goldstein le sollevava la manica della divisa per accertarsi che non avesse il Marchio Nero? Insomma, all'epoca la guerra non era ancora finita, e Alhena era pur sempre una _Macnair_! Tutti a scuola sapevano quanto poteva essere crudele e sadico suo fratello Orpheus, già a tredici anni. E quasi tutti sapevano che c'era anche un terzo fratello Macnair, che era scomparso durante la guerra, e non certo aiutando gli Auror!  
E quella volta Alhena non si era comportata in maniera molto diversa da Orpheus, visto che, anche senza bacchetta, era riuscita a dare fuoco ai cappelli di tutti e quattro quei ragazzini.  
A interrompere quello spiacevole flusso di ricordi, un odore terribile si insinuò nelle loro gole, fin giù a stringere le viscere in una morsa prepotente. Un odore che a Stacey ricordò spiacevolmente il suo viaggio in Svezia e il surströmming.(1)  
“Ma che cazzo!...”  
Temendo di vomitare, Stacey corse a spalancare le ampie finestre del Dormitorio, accogliendo l'aria gelida della sera come una benedizione.  
Senza smettere un secondo di imprecare, Alhena aveva fatto un fagotto con copriletto e lenzuola, e, pallida come un cencio, si era precipitata verso le finestre. Sforzandosi di non guardare in basso – Stacey lo sapeva che Alhena e l'altezza non andavano minimamente d'accordo – Alhena estrasse la bacchetta, e con un preciso movimento di polso fece levitare davanti a sé la palla di lenzuola.  
“Incendiale!”  
“Ma sei impazzita?”  
Anche se le lenzuola erano ormai sospese in alto nel cielo cupo, la puzza si stava facendo sempre più intensa e soffocante.  
“Muoviti, Stacey, io non riesco a fare due cose contemporaneamente! Incendiale, o finiremo per intossicare tutta Hogwarts!”  
“I-Incendio!”  
Balbettò Stacey, osservando la palla di lenzuola trasformarsi in una temibile palla di fuoco.  
Nell'istante esatto in cui le fiamme lambirono ogni lembo di stoffa, l'odore nauseabondo scemò, improvviso come si era destato. Restava soltanto un vago sentore di zolfo, che Stacey accolse come se si trattasse di una boccetta di _La vie en Asphodèle_ , il costosissimo profumo che sua madre acquistava ogni anno durante il suo abituale soggiorno a Parigi.  
Stacey fissò a lungo la palla di fuoco che bruciava lentamente fuori dalla finestra, lasciando che le fiamme imprimessero solchi di luce nelle sue sensibili retine, ma alla fine si riscosse.  
“E adesso che vuoi fare, restare tutta la notte qui ad aspettare che quella roba finisca di bruciare? Guarda che io un'altra punizione non ho certo intenzione di beccarmela!"  
Non erano nemmeno le sei, per primi capelli bianchi di Morgana! _Sicuramente_ qualcuno avrebbe notato una palla di fuoco fuori da una finestra della torre di Corvonero. E sicuramente qualcuno sarebbe finito nei guai. E quel qualcuno non poteva essere Stacey, nossignore.  
Alhena, per tutta risposta, ridusse gli occhi a due fessure concentrate, piegando la testa da un lato.  
Quell'espressione poteva significare soltanto una cosa: _guai-in-vista_.  
Il polso sottile della ragazza scattò repentinamente verso l'alto, spedendo la palla di fuoco in una inquietante traiettoria ascendente.  
"Reducto!"  
L'incantesimo di Alhena andò a segno con millimetrica precisione: la palla di fuoco si disintegrò in una miriade di minuscoli frammenti dorati, che svolazzarono elegantemente nell'aria, volteggiando leggiadri come rimasugli di fuochi artificiali, spegnendosi ben prima di raggiungere anche solo le finestre del quarto piano.  
Stacey tirò un sospiro di sollievo, tornando a lanciarsi sul suo materasso.  
Tutto si era svolto molto velocemente: con un po' di fortuna, se anche qualcuno avesse visto qualcosa, avrebbe pensato solo a una confenzione fallata di quegli aggeggi del Dottor Filibuster, e non a quella squilibrata della sua migliore amica.  
"Ma che cazzo era quella roba?"  
Alhena, che era tornata a sedere con le gambe incrociate sul suo materasso tristemente nudo, rispose, piccata:  
"Fegato di pesce scorpione con aggiunta di infuso di artemisia. Per la rabbia, sai..."  
Stacey non l'ascoltò nemmeno: per lei le lezioni di Pozioni erano sempre state una pura e semplice tortura, e lo sarebbero state a prescindere da quel figlio di donna fin troppo cordiale del professor Piton.  
"Spiegami solo per quale benedetto motivo hai pensato che spargere quella merda in giro fosse una buona idea."  
Per tutta risposta, Alhena rispedì al mittente il cuscino di Stacey, puntualizzando:  
"Perché quello non è mai stato nei miei piani, cretina. Se avessi aperto meglio gli occhi, avresti notato che io stavo cercando di versarlo su una garza intessuta con peli di Demiguise andino, che sono più o meno l'unica cosa che neutralizza il cattivo odore. A contatto con qualsiasi altra superficie priva di vita, la puzza aumenta di minuto in minuto, fino a diventare letale."  
Questa continuava a non essere una buona ragione per _possedere_ una schifezza del genere.  
"E l'unica cosa che ti è venuto in mente di fare è stato dare fuoco alle tue lenzuola?"  
Alhena le fece l'occhiolino, e sussurrò, con voce roca:  
"Non ci posso fare niente se ho una natura focosa..."  
"Tesoro, quelli sono istinti da piromane. Seriamente, hai un problema con il fuoco..."  
Stacey rimase per un attimo in silenzio, pensando a come riportare il discorso sul suo disastroso appuntamento con Sean Jackson senza sembrare un'egoista concentrata soltanto su sé stessa, quando la vista del nudo materasso di Alhena la spinse a chiedere:  
"Comunque, che cosa volevi fare con quel fegato di coso?"  
Alhena alzò la sua mano destra, che ora sfoggiava inequivocabili segni di un morso ben assestato.  
"È un ottimo cicatrizzante, e soprattutto l'unico antidoto alla rabbia dei Crup. Me l'ha dato Kettleburn quando ho iniziato a occuparmi di Sunshine."  
Oh, maledizione, non un'altra tirata su quel maledetto Crup e i suoi cuccioli appena sfornati.  
Durante il viaggio in treno, all'inizio dell'anno, Alhena si era _accidentalmente_ trovata coinvolta in una rissa con un gruppetto di Serpeverde dal cervello di Troll, che erano scesi alla stazione di Hogsmeade sfoggiando sopracciglia degne di uno Yeti freddoloso. Il tutto, ahimé, era stato riportato al professor Vitious, che era stato costretto a mettere Alhena in punizione. Sempre che aiutare Kettleburn e il guardiacaccia a occuparsi di una Crup incinta potesse considerarsi una punizione, per Alhena. Da mesi ormai continuava a passare le sue domeniche pomeriggio con Sunshine e i suoi quattro cuccioli. La settimana precedente Kettleburn aveva praticato ai cuccioli l'incanto di Amputazione Indolore alla loro seconda coda – Hagrid ancora piangeva, quando qualcuno glielo ricordava – e quel pomeriggio Alhena avrebbe dovuto occuparsi di disinfettare il moncone.  
Oh, be', non che a Stacey importasse poi tanto: i cani le facevano ribrezzo, a prescindere dal numero di code che potevano sventolare.  
“Quindi ora ti verrà la rabbia? Ci ucciderai tutte nel sonno?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, finendo di avvolgersi una garza pulita attorno alla mano ferita.  
“Può darsi. Se mi vedete schiumare, magari portatemi in Infermeria.”  
“Comunque, come hai fatto a farti mordere? Dicevi che Sunshine ti adora!”  
Alhena fece una smorfia, gettandosi dietro le spalle una ciocca dei suoi lunghi capelli chiari.  
“Non è stata colpa mia! Oggi c'era anche Weasley, che era decisamente troppo su di giri... voleva fare tutto lui, e si è messo in mezzo mentre io stavo già disinfettando Pallina di Riso. Sunshine deve aver pensato che in due volessimo fargli del male, ed ecco qui il risultato. Il suo braccio è messo peggio, comunque.”  
Oh, ecco che finalmente la conversazione prendeva una piega interessante.  
“Weasley, dici? Quale, il Prefetto?”  
Stacey scandagliò rapidamente il suo schedario mentale, cercando di richiamare alla memoria le facce di tutti i Weasley che conosceva. Erano tre, se ricordava bene, tutti Grifondoro: un moccioso occhialuto al primo anno, un cercatore piuttosto bravo e un Prefetto discretamente carino.  
Alhena fece una smorfia disgustata.  
“Ma ti pare che passerei il pomeriggio assieme a un Prefetto e mi divertirei pure? Non sono quel tipo di persona, _io!_ ”  
Stacey, per una volta, decise di ignorare la frecciatina di Alhena – ma prima o poi se ne sarebbe vendicata, oh, sì che si sarebbe vendicata! – e rapidamente decise di depennare dalla lista di Weasley anche il moccioso: Alhena non si sarebbe mai divertita a fare la balia a un piccoletto.  
Dunque doveva trattarsi del cercatore di Grifondoro. Stacey non ci aveva mai parlato: se le sue informazioni erano corrette, stavano parlando di un ragazzino del quarto anno, un tipo silenzioso e con qualche chilo di troppo, di cui probabilmente non si sarebbe mai ricordata, se l'anno prima non avesse frequentato per sei mesi il Capitano della squadra di Corvonero, il quale aveva passato gran parte dei loro ultimi appuntamenti a cercare una soluzione al dilemma causato da un cercatore tanto robusto e al tempo stesso tanto svelto.  
 _Che noia._  
“Quindi ti sei divertita?”  
Considerando che Alhena era tornata al Dormitorio con una mano insanguinata per colpa di Weasley-di-Mezzo, quella di Stacey aveva tutta l'intenzione di essere una domanda retorica.  
Fu dunque con enorme stupore che osservò le gote solitamente esangui e impassibili tingersi di un bel rosso-imbarazzo.  
Stacey si sollevò a sedere di scatto, fissando gli occhi in quelli di Alhena, che però sembrava ben determinata a evitare il suo sguardo.  
“Esigo una risposta, signorina, non mi basta quella faccia da educanda innamorata!”  
Alhena voltò la testa verso l'ingresso del Dormitorio, ignorando Stacey. Se avesse avuto ancora delle lenzuola, probabilmente se le sarebbe tirate fin sopra la testa.  
“Alhena!”  
Stacey, con un balzo, fu sul letto dell'amica, costringendola a guardarla in faccia. Oh, altro che rosso-imbarazzo. Alhena stava decisamente andando a fuoco!  
Alhena, Miss-Statua-Di-Sale, Principessa dell'Indifferenza, Regina de _Un-Secondo-Appuntamento-È-Già-Una-Relazione-Soffocante._  
Alhena stava arrossendo come una ragazzina del secondo anno davanti al poster di Ambrosius Aforos col mantello aperto. Non che Stacey leggesse il Settimanale delle Streghe, naturalmente, quindi quel poster se lo era naturalmente solo immaginato.  
Agile come un gatto, Alhena sgusciò via dalla presa di Stacey. Maledette le sue lezioni di danza classica che la rendevano scattante come l'ala di un drago. In un attimo Alhena si era allontanata dal letto, ed era corsa a nascondersi nel bagno del Dormitorio.  
Come se quella parete sarebbe mai bastata a placare l'interrogatorio che già si stava formando nella mente di Stacey.  
Con una luce minacciosa negli occhi, la ragazza tornò a sdraiarsi sul suo materasso, incrociando languidamente le braccia dietro la testa.  
Alhena aveva bisogno di un piano, e Stacey era lo stratega che faceva per lei.  
Alhena era sempre stata il suo braccio destro, la sua spalla, la voce della ragione che le aveva evitato di fare le sciocchezze più colossali e la vocina suadente che l'aveva convinta a lasciarsi andare nelle situazioni più imbarazzanti. L'aveva sostenuta e scortata, le aveva leccato le ferite quando avevano perso qualche battaglia e aveva festeggiato assieme a lei ogni vittoria.  
Era arrivato il momento che Stacey ricambiasse il favore.  
Weasley-di-Mezzo sarebbe cascato fra le braccia di Alhena Macnair entro le vacanze di Natale, quant'era vero che il padre di Stacey le avrebbe lasciato scegliere l'arredamento della loro nuova casa alle Canarie.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 __Note:  
  
(1) letteralmente, aringa acida: piatto tipico della cucina svedese composto da aringhe fermentate per circa un anno, dall'odore talmente forte da essere solitamente consumato soltanto all'aperto.  
  
"Che cos'hanno in comune un corvo e una scrivania?" è un quesito del Cappellaio Matto. Ha senso piazzarlo in bocca al corvo della Sala Comune di Corvonero? Certo che no. Ma io gli indovinelli li odio, e non sarei mai riuscita a inventarmene uno.  
  
Detto ciò, benvenuti.  
Questa sarà una mini long (mini per davvero: sono abbastanza certa di riuscire a restare entro i limiti dei tre capitoli) ambientata durante l'adolescenza del mio OC, Alhena Macnair.  
Alhena compare, adulta, nelle mie storie "La danza delle spade" e "Adagio" (ancora in corso), ma sono abbastanza sicura che questa storiella sia tranquillamente leggibile e comprensibile anche se non l'avete mai conosciuta.  
Giusto per avere qualche coordinata in più, immagino Alhena come la più piccola dei tre figli di Walden Macnair, una giovane Corvonero in lotta con la sua famiglia, che durante la seconda guerra magica si unirà all'Ordine della Fenice. Diventerà anche molto amica di Bill Weasley, ma solo dopo la fine della scuola.  
Ammetto che questa è una storia senza la minima pretesa, nata di getto e senza aspirazioni: è un periodo non troppo felice, per me, e scrivere di certi eventi di "Adagio" mi sta letteralmente prosciugando. Ho bisogno di sciocchezze e leggerezza.  
Spero comunque di riuscire ad aggiornare presto anche di là.


	2. L'arte della guerra

  
  
  
  
  
Stacey O'Malley era figlia di un importante diplomatico.  
Cresciuta con sua madre e un piccolo esercito di elfi domestici, suo padre era poco più che un fantasma sempre in viaggio, un uomo alto e bellissimo con le tasche del mantello sempre piene di regali, un uomo che una sera poteva essere comodamente seduto a leggere o quotidiani di dieci Paesi diversi davanti al fuoco, e quella dopo _puff_ , sparito. Il suo era un lavoro importante, fatto di riunioni delicate fra Capi di Stato irascibili, fatto di mediazioni e discorsi, sotterfugi e alleanze. Be', in realtà, che cosa facesse, di preciso Stacey non lo sapeva. Non lo aveva mai chiesto, e suo padre non lo aveva mai detto, perché la maggior parte delle questioni di cui si occupava riguardavano delicati equilibri internazionali ed erano, solitamente, _top-secret._  
Quel che Stacey sapeva, però, era che suo padre era un guerriero: un guerriero della pace, diceva lui, un uomo che non aveva mai bisogno di impugnare la bacchetta per dirimere una controversia. Un uomo capace di muovere guerra con le parole, di smuovere armate di consensi, si stilare alleanze con un semplice cenno del capo.  
Nessuno, in casa O'Malley, si aspettava che Stacey seguisse le sue orme: Stacey era ricca, era bella, ed era _Stacey_. Non Steven, come i suoi genitori avevano sperato prima che nascesse, ma Stacey, con i suoi bei riccioli di un caldo color oro, con i suoi occhioni blu fiordaliso e le sue lunghe gambe aggraziate. Suo padre non si era mai preoccupato di insegnarle alcunché sul suo lavoro, ma il signor O'Malley era una di quelle persone innamorate della propria voce e dei propri fraseggi ben armonizzati, sospettava Stacey. E Stacey, che sciocca non era, aveva imparato ad ascoltare.  
Perché, anche se probabilmente non avrebbe mai posato le ossa sottili della sua schiena dal portamento perfetto sugli scranni dei maggiori Consigli Mondiali, imparare a combattere era sempre necessario. E se c'era una cosa che aveva imparato dal lavoro di suo padre e dalla fitta rete sociale creata da sua madre, era che non si deve mai, mai, _mai_ fare la prima mossa, se non si conoscono il terreno e l'avversario da combattere.  
 

Ecco perché, dunque, Stacey aveva trascinato le sue lunghe gambe aggraziate giù per innumerevoli gradini –  _pensa ai glutei sodi che potrai adagiare sulle spiagge di Fuerteventura quest'estate!_

Ed ecco perché aveva lasciato che quella pioggia gelida e sferzante riducesse i suoi bei riccioli ad una massa informe e crespa – _Alhena, di' pure addio al tuo balsamo prodotto alle terme di Dandàr, mi sono guadagnata l'uso illimitato di quel prodigio ungherese!_

Ed ecco perché aveva sottoposto le ossa sottili della sua schiena alla tortura di restarsene posate contro il legno umido e mezzo marcio degli spalti dello stadio per più di due ore. Due ore fatte di urla indefinite, tuoni, lampi color carminio che si lanciavano una Pluffa che lei nemmeno riusciva a vedere, e la cronaca sovreccitata di un bambinetto che aveva passato tutto il tempo a lanciare urletti di gioia, commentando ogni singolo passaggio della squadra di Grifondoro con una dedizione che Stacey non avrebbe avuto nemmeno sfogliando il catalogo della nuova collezione di lingerie L _e Secret de Victoire._

_Un_ _incubo._  
 

  
“Ma dov'eri finita? Ti ho cercato dappertutto, a cena... che ti è successo?”  
Eccola, la piccola ingrata, ancora ignara delle torture cui Stacey si era dovuta sottoporre solo e soltanto per il suo bene.  
Alhena si sedette sul materasso accanto a Stacey, sfiorandole con un dito esitante ciò che restava dei suoi bei boccoli.  
“Perché i tuoi capelli sembrano una scopa di saggina?”  
Per la miseria, era acuta, Alhena.  
“Perché hanno fatto la stessa fine di una scopa di saggina...” borbottò cupa Stacey, ripensando a quelle tremende ore di allenamento della squadra del Grifondoro.  
“Cioè?”  
No, decisamente Alhena non era sveglia.  
E sì che Stacey glielo aveva annunciato, che stava elaborando un piano. Aveva solo bisogno di raccogliere qualche altra informazione sulla futura vittima – _ehm, sul fortunato_ – e poi sarebbe stata pronta ad agire.  
Be', in realtà non aveva raccolto tutte le informazioni che sperava di raccogliere, ma la campagna di ricognizione non era ancora finita. Anzi, era appena iniziata.  
Con studiata indifferenza, infatti, Stacey decise di cominciare a sondare _seriamente_ il terreno anche attorno ad Alhena.  
“Chi era il tizio con cui hai parlato oggi prima di Trasfigurazione?”

_Come se Stacey non lo sapesse._

Alhena, che nel frattempo stava appendendo con cura una camicia pulita della divisa ad una gruccia per farle perdere le pieghe del baule – chi era l'idiota che non aveva pensato di mettere un armadio in un dormitorio, Stacey se lo stava ancora chiedendo, dopo cinque anni di sofferenza e abiti spiegazzati – nemmeno la guardò, e rispose, con noncuranza:  
“Charlie. Mi stava dicendo che Tiramisù non ha più i vermi, e...”  
Stacey smise di ascoltare Alhena all'istante. Dei vermi dei cuccioli di Crup non le importava proprio niente, di questo _Charlie_ , però, sì. Del resto, non era certo un caso se nell'ultima settimana Stacey era stata fra le prime a scendere a fare colazione, scegliendosi con cura un posto dal lato del tavolo giusto, quello da cui le fosse possibile tenere sotto controllo il tavolo dei Grifondoro. Sfidando le difficoltà del sonno, i suoi occhioni blu si erano fatti attentissimi, seguendo con insistenza ogni ragazzino pel di carota dotato di cravatta fiammeggiante.  
E aveva scoperto delle cose piuttosto interessanti, ma assolutamente inutili per le sue ricerche.  
Aveva scoperto che Weasley-Nano, il moccioso del primo anno, riusciva ad essere in Sala Grande prima di lei.

_Sempre_.

E che a quanto pareva non poteva digerire le sue uova senza spalmarne una buona quantità su uno dei libri di testo che si portava sempre dietro.

_Patetico_.

E aveva pure scoperto che Penny Clearwater, la mini-Corvonero che aveva riso davanti alle sue difficoltà col Corvo-Guardaporta, era una grande amica di Weasley-Nano.

_Incresciosa insubordinazione. Imperdonabile!_

I primini avrebbero così dovuto faticare, per cercare di raggiungere le poltrone vicino al fuoco in Sala Comune!  
Spostando invece la sua attenzione su un Weasley decisamente più interessante, aveva scoperto che Prefetto-Weasley aveva smesso di portare i capelli tagliati cortissimi, guadagnando un'aria un po' meno ingessata che gli donava non poco.

_Interessante_.

E aveva anche notato che lui e Frances Glass –che pure diceva di essere innamorata persa del suo Herbie King, che quell'anno studiava a Castelobruxo per uno scambio culturale – avevano la capacità di lasciare i tavoli di Grifondoro e Tassorosso esattamente nello stesso istante. Dopo essersi scambiati un evidentissimo cenno d'intesa.

_Intrigante_.

Infine, aveva scoperto che Prefetto-Weasley era uno dei pochi studenti di Hogwarts ad avere superato indenne una crescita improvvisa ed esagerata, riuscendo a trasformarsi in un ragazzo alto e dal bel portamento, che muoveva braccia e gambe consapevole di ogni loro centimetro, senza sembrare un lampione cresciuto in una notte... ma quello era decisamente un altro discorso, un discorso che prima o poi Stacey avrebbe dovuto approfondire, perché...  
  
“O'Malley? Sei ancora qui?”  
Oh, maledizione, doveva essersi distratta pensando a Prefetto-Weasley. Cioè, non che ci fosse molto a cui pensare, perché c'era ben poco che chiunque potesse fare, se Frances Glass aveva allungato le sue mani perfette su di lui, maledetta gallina maliziosa.  
“Sono qui, sono qui... stavo solo pensando che ci hai parlato tanto, con _Charlie_. L'avrai fatto arrivare tardi alla sua lezione successiva.”  
Be', quella era _quasi_ una bugia: Alhena e Weasley-di-Mezzo avevano parlato solo qualche minuto, mentre il resto dei Grifondoro e dei Serpeverde del quarto anno finivano di lasciare l'Aula di Trasfigurazione ai ragazzi più grandi.  
Di nuovo quel leggero rossore sulle gote esangui di Alhena.

_Bingo_!

“Mi stava solo parlando di Tiramisù e Pallina di Riso.”  
Ma Stacey, una volta trovata una breccia nella corazza di gelo della sua amica, era del tutto intenzionata ad appiccare un incendio spettacolare.  
“Comunque, non mi sembra molto sveglio.”

_Bugia a fin di bene numero uno e mezzo._

In realtà, Stacey non aveva idea di quale fosse il livello d'intelligenza di Charles Weasley. Nei suoi appostamenti mattutini, aveva solo scoperto che era un tipo anonimo: arrivava assieme a gran parte della sua Casa, mangiava sempre con i soliti quattro ragazzini, parlava il giusto, a volte rideva, e poi se ne andava assieme agli altri. Insomma, non lo avrebbe mai guardato due volte, se non fosse stato per Alhena. Ma essere anonimi non significava non essere svegli: a volte era meglio confondersi con la massa piuttosto che risaltare per la propria idiozia.  
“Non è vero, in realtà ha degli ottimi voti”, ribatté piccata Alhena.  
“Però sembra un bambino, rispetto ad alcuni suoi compagni.”

_Bugia a fin di bene numero due e tre quarti._

Stacey lo aveva osservato bene, mentre chiacchierava con Alhena. Certo, il suo viso tondo era ancora fermo a quella strana fase in cui un ragazzino mostra ancora i lineamenti di quando era bambino, accanto a delle espressioni più adulte, _esattamente come la maggior parte dei quattordicenni._  
“È al quarto anno”, sibilò Alhena asciutta, come se questo sistemasse la questione.  
“Però è basso.”  
Dopo due bugie, una verità. Confondere l'avversario, cambiare scenario, muovere i bersagli.  
“È più alto di me.”  
“ _Chiunque_ è più alto di te.”  
Alhena lanciò un'occhiata di fuoco a Stacey, aprì la bocca, la richiuse, diede una manata al suo materasso, ed esclamò:  
“Ma si può sapere che hai?”  
Stacey sorrise, serafica, e prese a giocare con una ciocca dei suoi riccioli dorati.  
“Nulla. Comunque, se segue le orme di suo fratello, potrebbe diventare carino.”  
In effetti, Stacey aveva notato il sorriso ampio e luminoso di Charles, i suoi occhi scuri dallo sguardo gentile, i lineamenti proporzionati...non male, per un ragazzino imprigionato negli anni peggiori dell'adolescenza. Gli mancava qualcosa della grazia spontanea di Prefetto-Weasley, ma tutto sommato Stacey poteva capire per quale motivo Alhena arrossisse davanti a Weasley-di-Mezzo. Certo, Alhena avrebbe sempre potuto aspirare a qualcosa di meglio – Achie Walker, per la miseria, _Archie Walker_ le aveva chiesto che cosa avesse intenzione di fare durante le vacanze di Natale, e lei perdeva tempo con un Weasley qualunque!  
“Stacey. Che cosa stai cercando di farmi dire?”  
Stacey sorrise, un sorriso smagliante, il sorriso per confondere le acque. Le truppe in ricognizione erano state scoperte. _Ritirata_!  
“Questo Charlie ti piace, vero?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, distolse lo sguardo, e disse solo:  
“È simpatico.”  
Considerando che la massima espressione di apprezzamento di Alhena, di solito, consisteva in un angolo della bocca appena sollevato, il suo _è simpatico_ poteva essere considerato alla stregua di una accorata dichiarazione di amore eterno.  
“Ma lui non ha neanche capito che sei una ragazza.”  
Era un dato di fatto, non una domanda.  
Stacey probabilmente non avrebbe concluso l'anno sommersa di G.U.F.O., ma non era una stupida. E se c'era qualcosa che aveva imparato, dopo cinque anni in compagnia di tanti adolescenti, era che se una ragazza di aspetto gradevole tratteneva un ragazzo _più più piccolo di lei_ fuori da un'aula, davanti a tutti i suoi compagni di classe, le reazioni del ragazzo erano due. Balbettii imbarazzanti, sudorazione eccessiva, gote rosse, deglutizione esagerata, oppure un sorriso aperto e gentile, accompagnato da una chiacchierata informale sui cuccioli di Crup del guardiacaccia. Nel primo caso, si era di fronte ad un normale ragazzino. Nel secondo, a Charles Weasley, Mr. Fette-di-Prosciutto-Sugli-Occhi.  
"Cosa?"  
Alhena le rivolse un faccino così triste che, per un attimo, Stacey fu tentata di rimangiarsi quello che aveva detto. Poi, però, si riscosse: la compassione non aveva mai aiutato nessuno. E Stacey voleva aiutare Alhena, non darle false speranze che si sarebbero fin troppo presto infrante.  
"Dico che c'è da lavorare. E io, mia cara, ho un piano."  
"Un... cosa?"  
Sì, la passione per Weasley-di-Mezzo aveva decisamente rimbambito Alhena. Di solito, la sua amica era molto più sveglia, maledizione. Stacey era quella bella e simpatica, non aveva tempo per essere anche sveglia!  
"Un piano, tesoro, un piano. Weasley ti ha vista solo coperta di fango e merda di Crup, quindi ti considera un suo pari, una specie di uomo con dei bei capelli e le unghie particolarmente pulite."  
Dallo sguardo scettico e vagamente irritato che le lanciò Alhena, Stacey comprese che Alhena non la stava minimamente seguendo, e, anzi, era forse vagamente offesa.  
Oh, santa Priscilla dalle lunghe sottane, che pazienza! E dire che gli amici si dovrebbero comprendere al primo sguardo!  
"Alhena, lui ti vede come un impavido e minuscolo sostituto di Hagrid. Un braccio di Hagrid, ecco. Letteralmente. Un braccio poco peloso e biondo, ma..."  
"Stacey!"  
Giusto, stava divagando. Il problema era che la sua brillante mente era già pronta a passare alla fase successiva, e non aveva certo voglia di perdere tempo a spiegarsi.  
Quell'idea le era venuta vedendo la squadra di Grifondoro allenarsi: in realtà, Weasley-di-Mezzo se n'era stato per conto suo per gran parte dell'allenamento, tutto preso dalla ricerca del Boccino. Stacey non era una grande appassionata di Quidditch, nonostante volare non le dispiacesse affatto, ma anche un babbano avrebbe capito che Weasley-di-Mezzo su una scopa ci stava proprio bene. Il suo era un volo sciolto, sempre a suo agio, mai esagerato o spettacolare. Non faceva mosse azzardate, non cercava di dare spettacolo, ma semplicemente volava con la stessa naturalezza con cui altri esseri umani camminavano. E volare doveva piacergli parecchio, stando a quello che le aveva raccontato il bambinetto eccitato che seguiva gli allenamenti. Charles Weasley, infatti, era entrato in squadra già al secondo anno, dove però aveva ricoperto solo il ruolo di riserva. Al terzo anno Bradley Anderson, il Capitano, non aveva voluto lasciare il suo posto da Cercatore, relegando Charles al ruolo di Portiere, dove se l'era cavata discretamente, ma senza brillare. Durante l'ultima e decisiva partita del Campionato, Anderson aveva subito un bruttissimo fallo che lo aveva costretto in infermeria, e così al posto di Charles era subentrata Carmen Silver, la riserva, e Charles aveva avuto modo di salvare la partita con una cattura del Boccino spettacolare. Voci di corridoio raccontavano che quella vittoria gli fosse addirittura valsa un bacio sulla guancia da parte della McGrannitt, ma Stacey aveva deciso di non crederci. Morgana, lei ci teneva a una notte senza incubi!  
In ogni caso, Charles volava, e lo faceva bene.  
E Stacey, dopo aver ottenuto la certezza che quel Weasley ad Alhena piaceva per davvero, aveva un piano.  
  
"Tesoro, il punto è che dobbiamo convincere Weasley a vederti come una damigella in difficoltà."  
Eccola, l'occhiataccia di Alhena, quella capace di aggrovigliare le viscere anche ad un Ippogrifo, e quell'obiezione che già aveva cominciato a deformarle le labbra sottili.  
"Io non..."  
"LO SO!", gridò Stacey, prevenendo ogni rimostranza, "lo so che tu non sei una damigella in difficoltà. Ma Weasley deve togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Alhena che si fa azzannare da un Crup e invece di piangere gli urla contro, per cominciare a vederti come una fanciulla delicata da aiutare e proteggere. In questo modo ti vedrebbe _come una fanciulla_ , questo è il punto, e dopo che sarà cascato ai tuoi piedi potrai preoccuparti di ristabilire l'ordine naturale delle cose, in cui tu comandi e non hai bisogno dell'aiuto di nessuno."  
Alhena stava scuotendo la testa, pronta a sommergerla con una marea di obiezioni. Obiezioni che, semplicemente, Stacey non aveva voglia di ascoltare.  
Perché il piano era pronto, e il dettaglio davvero geniale di quel piano era che non c'era alcun bisogno che Alhena collaborasse attivamente. Anzi, più si fosse rifiutata di collaborare, più il piano avrebbe avuto successo.  
"Stacey, io non voglio fare niente. Le cose mi vanno benissimo così... Charlie mi è simpatico, lo vedo tutte le domeniche da Kettleburn, punto. Se deve succedere qualcosa, succederà, altrimenti pazienza. Non voglio...."  
"Tu fidati di me, tesoro", tubò Stacey, trotterellando allegra verso il bagno, e pregustando il profumo celestiale di quel meraviglioso balsamo di cui Alhena, inconsapevolmente, aveva appena perso la proprietà.  
"Non dovrai fare proprio niente, e prima che tu possa dire _Sacey O'Malley è la migliore amica che si possa desiderare_ , starai trotterellando sul bianco destriero del tuo Principe Rosso."  
O, da quel poco che aveva intuito sulle passioni di Weasley-di-Mezzo, più che un bianco destriero, la dolce coppietta si sarebbe ritrovata a cavalcare un Kelpie imbizzarrito.  
  
  
  
 

***  
  
 

  
  
  
_Note:_  
Aggiornamento brevissimo, ma solo perché mi sembrava più sensato che il piano di Stacey prendesse il via in un capitolo interamente dedicato.  
Ciò significa anche che, probabilmente, la storia avrà quattro (se non cinque, ma il quinto sarebbe solo un epilogo rapido rapido) capitoli, invece di tre, ma si tratterà di capitoli davvero brevi e leggeri.  
Così, giusto perché avevo appena detto a CF Potter che non avrebbe senso scrivere più di tre capitoli, qui. Viva la coerenza XD  
Sicuramente c'era qualche altra cosa che avrei voluto dirvi, ma anche spremendomi le meningi, non riesco a ricordarlo.  
Ah, no, una cosa: solitamente utilizzo la versione dei nomi della prima traduzione in italiano. In questo caso, ho lasciato che Penelope (Penny) Light conservasse il suo cognome originale (Clearwater) perché lo fa anche AdhoMu nella sua stupenda storia “Fra Fuoco e Fiamme”. Lei lo fa per un motivo validissimo e particolarmente azzeccato, io per pura forza dell'abitudine (e perché non c'è storia: tra Light e Clearwater, sceglierei mille volte di chiamarmi Clearwater). E per avere una scusa in più per consigliarvi di leggerla.  
Passo e chiudo. 


	3. Houston, abbiamo un problema

  
L'infallibile piano di Stacey rischiò di naufragare prima ancora di cominciare, e tutto a causa, guardate un po', di un maledetto marmocchio. Ah, perché, perché suo padre aveva tanto insistito con quanto fosse sicura e prestigiosa la scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts? Se fosse rimasta ad Amburgo, avrebbe studiato con un precettore privato, e non avrebbe dovuto sopportare l'infida presenza di nessun marmocchio.  
Stacey aveva calcolato tutto nei minimi dettagli: aveva studiato Weasley-di-Mezzo e le sue abitudini, ed era giunta alla conclusione che il momento migliore per agire era il tramonto. Charles Weasley, infatti, era solito sparire dalle zone note del castello subito dopo le lezioni – probabilmente per ritirarsi nella sua Sala Comune – salvo poi trasferirsi in biblioteca a studiare un paio d'ore prima di cena.  
E Stacey, con tutta la disinvoltura di cui era capace, un giovedì sera si era appostata fuori dalla suddetta biblioteca, fingendosi particolarmente interessata al brutto ritratto di una damigella dalla fronte spropositata.  
Quando i morsi della fame stavano ormai iniziando a farsi sentire, fiaccando tutta la sua determinazione, finalmente il gruppetto di Grifondoro del quarto anno si decise ad abbandonare il regno di Madama Pince.  
E lì, in mezzo a quei ragazzetti allampanati e brufolosi, Charles Weasley trotterellava tranquillo, soffocando una risata con una manaccia sporca d'inchiostro. Stacey cercò di nuovo di osservarlo con sguardo imparziale: un ragazzino robusto, non molto alto, con uno sguardo luminoso e un bel sorriso. I suoi riccioli rossi avrebbero avuto bisogno di una bella spazzolata, e la sua divisa di una stirata, ma tutto sommato era un ragazzino normale.

_Non brutto, ma anonimo_.

Chissà, forse sudato, sporco di fango e alle prese con dei cuccioli agitati poteva guadagnare un po' di fascino, ma era il fascino che poteva piacere ad Alhena, non certo a Stacey. Del resto, erano amiche anche per quello, no? Due persone con lo stesso gusto in fatto di ragazzi non potevano essere amiche. Non potevano, perché la tragedia sarebbe stata inevitabile.  
  
Stacey si riscosse: si lisciò il mantello della divisa, gettò dietro le spalle un boccolo arricciato di fresco e, sfoggiando il suo sorriso migliore, piombò in mezzo al gruppo di Grifondoro con la stessa letale determinazione di un falco in mezzo a degli anatroccoli indifesi.  
“... e anche il tema per Piton!”  
“Tu sei Charles Weasley, non è vero?”  
Stacey aveva completamente ignorato gli sguardi stupiti e le occhiatine divertite degli amici di Weasley-di-Mezzo, concentrata solo sulla sua preda.  
“Che... sì?”  
Charles Weasley la scrutò a lungo, accigliato. Probabilmente stava cercando di capire chi fosse. Sì, insomma, l'acume non pareva proprio il punto di forza di questo benedetto ragazzo.  
Reprimendo un moto di irritazione, Stacey sorrise ancora di più, tendendogli una mano:  
“Mi chiamo Stacey, piacere! Forse ti sembrerò un po' sfacciata, ma devo chiederti un favore...”  
“Ma tu sei una Corvonero!”  
La vocetta acuta di un bambino fece sobbalzare Stacey, che si ritrovò a fissare un ragazzino secco secco e dai folti capelli scuri. Un ragazzino che era certa di aver già visto da qualche parte, ma non riusciva proprio a ricordare dove...  
“Non ti avvicinare, Charlie, lei è una _spia_!”  
Il disprezzo con cui quel moccioso pronunciò quell'ultima parola, puntandole contro un ditino accusatore, indignò Stacey. Ma come si permetteva quel nano di chiamarla a quel modo?  
Trattenendosi a stento dal pestare un piede a terra, Stacey sibilò:  
“Sparisci, gnomo, stavo parlando io!”  
Ma il ragazzino, evidentemente, era ben determinato a dimostrare i motivi che avevano spinto il Cappello Parlante a smistarlo fra i Grifondoro, perché si frappose con decisione fra lei e Charles Weasley, estraendo la bacchetta.  
“Che cosa stai cercando di fare, sabotarci?”  
Per poco, Stacey non scoppiò a ridere. Se non avesse avuto fame e fretta di portare a termine la fase iniziale del suo piano, si sarebbe divertita non poco a dare del filo da torcere a quel ragazzino, prima di spedirlo in Infermeria con dei padiglioni auricolari che sfioravano il pavimento. Ma si dava il caso che aveva una certa fretta, perché mancavano soltanto due settimane alle vacanze di Natale, e Stacey era ben decisa a riportare una vittoria schiacciante su Weasley-di-Mezzo prima lasciare la scuola.  
“Senti, non so che Pozione Annebbiante tu ti sia scolato, ma qui abbiamo cose più importanti da fare.”  
Il ragazzino, però, le lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco, prima di voltarsi a cercare l'approvazione di Weasley, cantilenando:  
“È lei quella che ha spiato i vostri allenamenti! Ed è una Corvonero! Sicuramente è una spia di Benjamin, e adesso vorrà sabotarti per la partita!”  
Oh, maledizione.

_Ragazzi_.

Sempre a pensare al Quidditch. Che quattro palle! Come se a lei importasse qualcosa di quella partita!  
Sentendo la vocina del ragazzino salire di tono, Stacey ricordò dove si fossero incontrati: quello era lo stesso ragazzino che aveva seguito assiduamente gli allenamenti del Grifondoro, tormentandola con i suoi commenti assolutamente non richiesti su ogni mossa dei giocatori.  
“Oliver, sono sicuro che ti sbagli...” cercò di blandirlo Charles, ma il ragazzino non si lasciò scoraggiare. Anzi, tutto ringalluzzito all'idea che Weasley avesse riconosciuto il suo nome, continuò:  
“Ma è vero! Ha seguito tutto il vostro allenamento, e guadava soprattutto te, e quando avete finito è corsa via! Questo mi sembra molto sospetto!”  
Uno degli amici di Weasley si lasciò sfuggire una risatina maliziosa, borbottando:  
“Altro che sospetto, Weasley è fortunato!”  
Cercando di trattenere l'orrore, Stacey si affrettò a gridare che no, avevano del tutto frainteso la situazione, che lei usciva con Jackson, un _Caposcuola_ , dunque non aveva il minimo senso immaginare che avesse qualche interesse per un ragazzino del quarto anno.  
Ed ecco il suo principale errore: mai perdere la calma.  
Perché proprio quando si stava affrettando a spiegare a Weasley perché lo aveva cercato, la porta della biblioteca si spalancò, rivelando quell'arpia della Pince, più pallida e minacciosa che mai, la quale prese a strillare come un'aquila che il loro era un comportamento increscioso, che stavano disturbando tutta la biblioteca e che dovevano sparire, se non volevano passare momenti difficili in compagnia di Gazza.  
I Grifondoro scomparvero correndo lungo il corridoio, non prima di essersi voltati a lanciare occhiate divertite e piene di apprezzamento a Stacey, dando vigorose pacche sulle spalle di Charles Weasley.  
Decisamente, era necessario aggiustare il tiro del suo piano.

***

  
Per qualche giorno, Stacey decisi di non fare niente.  
Il tempo stringeva, ma doveva far calmare le acque per non attirare troppo le attenzioni sbagliate di Weasley-Volante.  
Nonostante non avesse granché voglia di passare un'altro pomeriggio a studiare con Sean Jackson, una sera fece in modo di sedersi in biblioteca ad un tavolo poco lontano da quello dei Grifondoro, e si esibì nella dimostrazione pratica di quanto un bacio appassionato potesse fare apparire interessante anche il Caposcuola più noioso della faccia della terra. Certo, quel giochetto le costò l'ennesima sfuriata di Madama Pince e la perdita di dieci preziosi punti, ma mentre trascinava con sé un allibito Jackson fuori dalla biblioteca, poté scorgere un Grifondoro dare una gomitata nelle costole a Weasley, indicandola. E fu con immensa soddisfazione che vide il ragazzino dai capelli rossi scrollare le spalle con noncuranza, guardandola a malapena, per tornare a dedicare la sua attenzione ai libri.  
Oh, be', avrebbe dovuto sopportare l'ingombrante e un po' appiccicosa presenza di Jackson per un paio di settimane, ma era certa che durante le vacanze di Natale avrebbe trovato il modo giusto per scaricarlo.  
  
Alhena, domenica sera, rientrò nella Sala Comune più sorridente del solito: non fece parole della sua punizione con Kettleburn, e Stacey non chiese come fosse andato il pomeriggio in compagnia di Weasley, ma a quanto pareva le cose non erano messe poi così male.  
Stacey la osservò ridere e scherzare, finire i compiti di Trasfigurazione senza lamentarsi quasi mai, e addirittura aiutare una ragazzina del secondo anno a cui qualcuno aveva fatto uno scherzo, incantando tutte le sue boccette d'inchiostro perché, una volta posata la piuma sulla pergamena, questa non lasciasse alcuna traccia.  
Quando si ritirarono a dormire, Alhena accolse senza nemmeno una smorfia le frecciatine di Judy Howard, si spazzolò i capelli canticchiando e, prima di infilarsi a letto, augurò la buonanotte a tutte le compagne di stanza.  
Mentre ascoltava il respiro pesante di Stella Hill, Stacey si ritrovò a rimuginare sul suo piano.  
La prima parte poteva anche essere fallita miseramente per colpa di quell'assatanato di Quidditch di Oliver, ma non era detto che fosse tutto andato in fumo.  
L'indomani ci avrebbe riprovato, e, questa volta, non avrebbe fallito.

***

  
“Si può sapere che cosa vuoi fare?”  
Alhena, avvolta nella sua sciarpa più pesante, la fissava con gli occhi lucidi: faceva un freddo dell'inferno, quella sera. Nel fine settimana aveva almeno smesso di piovere, ma soffiava un vento gelido che aveva arrossato la pelle delicata della ragazza, il cui naso, rosso come quello di Vitious al quarto brindisi durante il banchetto di fine anno, spuntava fra la stoffa scura.  
“Abbi un po' di pazienza e mi ringrazierai.”

_O almeno lo spero._

Stacey questa volta aveva calcolato tutto: la sera della biblioteca aveva sbagliato ad agire in maniera tanto plateale, senza calcolare che il luogo e le condizioni scelte avrebbero offerto a Weasley troppe vie di fuga.  
Quella sera sarebbe andato tutto diversamente: aveva calcolato perfettamente i tempi, e avrebbe incastrato sia Weasley che Alhena.  
Con un pizzico di fortuna, non ci sarebbe stato nemmeno bisogno di passare alla seconda fase del piano, perché ci avrebbe pensato Alhena a concludere la serata nel migliore dei modi.  
“Stacey, sto morendo di freddo. Mi dici perché mi hai trascinata fuori proprio adesso?”  
“Bocca chiusa e zampette in movimento, tesoro!”  
Dopo quella che parve una scarpinata infinita, finalmente giunsero in vista dello stadio.  
E lì, scarsamente illuminati dalle torce messe a dura prova dal vento, i membri della squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro erano a terra, scopa in spalla, e stavano confabulando tra di loro.

_Tempismo perfetto._

“Tu aspettami un attimo qui, io torno subito” canticchiò Stacey, sforzandosi di apparire totalmente innocente, mentre si lanciava in una leggera corsetta verso il campo d'allenamento. A giudicare dallo sguardo sospettoso che le aveva regalato la sua amica, Alhena non si era fidata di lei nemmeno per un istante.  
 _Ottimo_.  
  
“Ehi, Weasley! Mi presti due minuti del tuo tempo?”  
Stacey si ritrovò puntati addosso gli occhi dell'intera squadra di Grifondoro, ma il suo sorriso smagliante non vacillò neppure un secondo.  
Sugli spalti aveva intravisto il faccino agguerrito di Oliver, che la fissava con aria minacciosa, ma lo ignorò.  
Weasley, sudato e con un taglio fresco in fronte – come, per tutte le cortigiane di Nostradamus, come poteva essersi fatto un taglio in fronte _volando_ , benedetto ragazzo? – scosse le spalle, sospettoso.  
“Uhm, dovrei tornare al castello, perché...”  
“Tutto a posto, Charlie?”  
Ulmus Brown, il nuovo capitano della squadra, si avvicinò ai due, la fronte aggrottata. Stacey gli sorrise: conosceva Ulmus, erano entrambi al quinto anno, e, anche se non avevano mai passato troppo tempo assieme, andavano abbastanza d'accordo.  
“Ciao, Brown. Ti giuro che non sono qui in qualità di spia, né voglio sabotare il vostro Cercatore. Ho solo bisogno di chiedergli un favore...”  
Ulmus, a quel punto, lanciò un'occhiata a Oliver, e scoppiò a ridere.  
“Quindi saresti tu la pericolosa Corvonero che sta attentando alla nostra squadra?”  
“Così pare.”  
Il ragazzo si allontanò un ciuffo di capelli sudati dagli occhi, scuotendo la testa.  
“Ci parlo io, con Baston. Tu non stancarmi troppo il nostro Cercatore, eh, che ci serve in forma per sabato. A domani!”  
Ulmus sorrise, un sorriso affascinante che Stacey non aveva mai notato, e li lasciò soli, seguendo il resto della squadra negli spogliatoi.  
“Senti... Stacey, giusto?”  
Stacey annuì, trattenendosi appena dal ridacchiare di fronte all'espressione piena di imbarazzo di Charles.  
“Ecco, io non so di che cosa hai bisogno, ma...”  
“È per una mia amica. La conosci, credo, si chiama Alhena, e...”  
Charles si fece subito più attento – anche se non attento quanto Stacey avrebbe sperato – e così la ragazza prese a spiegare il suo piano.  
Quando finì di parlare, la maggior parte della squadra di Grifondoro, ripulita alla meno peggio, aveva già abbandonato gli spogliatoi.  
“Oh, ok. Non c'è problema. Dille pure che, quando vuole, io ci sono.”  
In quel preciso istante, Alhena comparve alle sue spalle, le mani sui fianchi e un'espressione inviperita in volto.  
Stacey avrebbe voluto mettersi a danzare: quello sì che era un tempismo perfetto!  
Indicando la sua amica con un cenno del capo, Stacey esclamò, soddisfatta:  
“Be', direi che adesso sarebbe perfetto!”  
“Adesso che cosa?” sibilò Alhena, raggiungendoli e scrutando Stacey con espressione omicida.  
Per scongiurare una qualsiasi fuga della sua amica, Stacey le afferrò la mano destra, sorridendole con fare eloquente, e cinguettò:  
“Nulla. Ho solo spiegato a Charles del tuo imbarazzante problema con le scope, e avevi ragione, è stato molto comprensivo. Ha detto anche lui che non c'è proprio niente di cui vergognarsi, non sei l'unica al mondo a soffrire di vertigini, e che sarà felicissimo di insegnarti a volare!”  
Stacey poté osservare il momento preciso in cui la rabbia di Alhena lasciò il posto al terrore più puro. I suoi occhi chiari si spalancarono, mentre il suo viso esangue perdeva ogni traccia di colore.  
“Cos... NO!”  
Alhena cercò di allontanarsi, ma Stacey era stata previdente: la sua stretta attorno al polso sottile della ragazza si fece d'acciaio, intrappolandola accanto a sé, sorda alle sue suppliche.  
“Ma sì, certo. Gli ho spiegato che ti vergognavi a chiedere a qualcuno della nostra squadra, perché sono tutte persone che conosci da tanto e non vuoi farti prendere in giro, e Charles è stato così gentile da offrirsi per darti una mano...”  
Stacey cercò con insistenza il viso di Alhena, lanciandole un'occhiata eloquente. Be', almeno un minimo Alhena avrebbe dovuto collaborare alla riuscita del piano. Eppure trattenerla al suo posto si stava facendo sempre più difficile, mentre la ragazza sbuffava e tirava come un pony terrorizzato.  
“Col cazzo, Stacey! Col cazzo che salgo su un manico di scopa!”  
Stacey lanciò un sorriso ammaliante a Weasley, che fissava le due ragazze come una persona saggia avrebbe fissato una Caccabomba inesplosa in un corridoio molto stretto.  
“Alhena! Non essere ridicola!”  
Altro che fanciulla in difficoltà, così Weasley avrebbe finito per pensare ad Alhena come a una pazza furiosa.  
In quel momento, infatti, Weasley sembrò prendere il coraggio a due mani, e, continuando a tenersi a distanza di sicurezza dalle due ragazze, sussurrò:  
“Alhena, non sei mica obbligata... magari possiamo fare un'altra volta, con più calma...!”  
“NO!” esclamarono insieme le due ragazze, continuando la loro lotta. Il _no_ di Alhena, chiaramente, significava _no, non salirò su un manico di scopa, né ora, né mai_ , mentre quello di Stacey significava _no, Weasley, non credere di scappare, tu e Alhena non ve ne andrete da qui prima di esservi tenuti stretti stretti sul tuo manico di scopa._  
“Linnie, smettila di fare la stupida!”  
Stacey aveva sperato che il soprannome di bambina di Alhena servisse a far rinsavire la sua amica e metterle un po' di sale in quella zucca vuota che stava dando un increscioso spettacolo di sé, ma produsse l'effetto esattamente opposto.  
“Lasciami stare!”  
Gli occhi della ragazza si riempirono di lacrime di frustrazione, e mentre la sua voce si spezzava, Weasley decise di intervenire.  
“Stacey, lasciala in pace!”  
Weasley si avvicinò deciso alle due ragazze, e Stacey sentì la sua mano calda posarsi decisa sulla sua, aprendo con facilità la presa con cui lei teneva intrappolata Alhena.  
Alhena scattò come una molla: balzò all'indietro, e la sua mano, finalmente libera, disegnò un'ampia traiettoria nel cielo scuro, cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile da Stacey.  
La sua folle corsa si concluse, con un secco e inquietante crack, contro il naso di Weasley.  
“Oh, merda!”  
L'esclamazione di Stacey e Alhena arrivò, armoniosa, nello stesso istante.  
Stacey era inorridita.  
No, no, no, il suo piano non poteva concludersi così.

_Merda!_

Perché, perché quell'idiota di Weasley aveva delle ossa fatte di carta velina? Perché doveva arretrare, gemendo, le mani sporche di sangue?  
Stacey era morta.

_Morta_.

Alhena l'avrebbe uccisa con le sue deliziose manine.  
  
“Scusami! Scusa, Charlie, scusami!”  
Stacey rimase immobile, osservando Alhena danzare attorno a Weasley, torcendosi le mani. Oh, be', Weasley stava perdendo un bel po' di sangue, ma il suo naso era lungo e diritto esattamente come una manciata di minuti prima.  
Insomma, non era successo niente di grave.

_Forse._

Weasley, premendosi l'inutile fazzolettino che Alhena gli aveva prestato contro il naso sanguinante, si limitò a scuotere le spalle con noncuranza.  
“Dod hai fatto abbosta. Dod è niedde di grabe.”  
Stacey, ansiosa, si guardò attorno: gli spalti erano vuoti. Per fortuna quell'Oliver se n'era andato assieme al resto della squadra, oppure, ne era certa, si sarebbe svegliata nel cuore della notte giusto in tempo per vedere le manine di quel bimbetto fanatico stringersi attorno al suo collo.  
Cazzo, Ulmus l'avrebbe uccisa, quando avesse scoperto che aveva _davvero_ attentato alla salute del suo Cercatore.  
Stacey tornò a guardare Alhena e Weasley, che ora se ne stavano in un angolo, illuminati dalla punta della bacchetta di Alhena, senza degnarla nemmeno di uno sguardo.  
“Scusami!”  
Anche attraverso il sangue, Weasley sorrise.  
“Siabo bari. Io di ho fadda moddere da Sushine, tu bi hai roddo il daso.”  
Alhena si avvicinò un po' di più, scostando il fazzoletto intriso di sangue dal viso di Weasley, e scrutandolo con aria preoccupata.  
“Rotto? Oh, cazzo! Sicuro? Ti fa tanto male?”  
Weasley fece una mezza risata, che si trasformò presto in una smorfia.  
“Quaddo Fred mi ha faddo cadere dall'abbero l'ho roddo, e bi ha faddo moldo biù bale di così. Dod credo sia niedde di grabe.”  
Alhena osservò a lungo la sua bacchetta e poi il naso di Weasley, e sembrava quasi sul punto di fare un incantesimo – Priscilla ce ne scampi! – quando chinò la testa di lato, e disse:  
“Forse è meglio se andiamo in Infermeria.”  
Weasley annuì piano, e poi i suoi occhi, anche nella fioca luce delle torce, si accesero di un brillìo malizioso.  
“Se ci addiabo voladdo, facciamo brima.”  
Alhena, se possibile, impallidì ancora di più.  
“No, Charlie, ascolta, se vuoi corro a chiamare Madama Chips, ma non posso volare. Non posso, capito?”  
Ma Charlie aveva già inforcato la sua scopa, improvvisamente dimentico del naso sanguinante, e sembrava scalpitare dalla voglia di sollevarsi in volo.  
“Buoi, ivvece. Di bromeddo che non mi solleverò mai di biù di un betro da terra. Fidadi.”  
Stacey era certa che Alhena sarebbe fuggita in preda ad un'altra crisi isterica, invece rimase immobile a fissare il sorriso sereno di Weasley. Lo fissò così a lungo che Stacey fu sul punto di intervenire, temendo che lo shock le avesse messo fuori fase le poche rotelle sane che le restavano, e temendo, soprattutto, che il povero Weasley – che tanto male non era, dopotutto – potesse crollare a terra dissanguato.  
E poi, oh somma Circe, protettrice dei folli per amore, Alhena, tremando, annuì, e si avvicinò con passo deciso alla scopa di Weasley.  
“Dove... dove mi devo mettere?”  
Weasley le fece cenno di accomodarsi davanti a lui, reprimendo a stento un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Alhena sfiorò esitante il legno del manico di scopa, e poi, pallida come la bella Helena, sussurrò:  
“Non ci regge, in due.”  
“Non dire scebenze. Du besi come un gaddino bagnato. Salda su.”  
Saggio, saggio Weasley.  
Perché Alhena, che stava tremando come una fogliolina di Mandragola, sollevò la sua gambetta elegante, e si sedette, probabilmente per la prima volta in quindici anni, su un manico di scopa.  
Disinvolto come uno Snaso in una Camera Blindata della Gringott, Weasley si chinò in avanti, circondò saldamente la vita di Alhena con un braccio, e impugnò il manico di scopa.  
“Sdai dranguilla, di dengo io.”  
E, strappando un urletto spaventato ad Alhena, Weasley si sollevò in volo.  
“Cazzo!”  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, affondò le unghie della mano sinistra nel braccio di Charlie, e iniziò a sciorinare una lunga cantilena di improperi che avrebbe fatto impallidire anche i migliori clienti di Aberforth.  
Charlie, però, fu di parola: volò senza mai allontanarsi dal suolo più di una manciata di centimetri; volò veloce, ma senza mai allentare la presa attorno alla vita di Alhena; volò senza più pensare al sordo dolore al naso, né allo spiacevole rivolo caldo che gli inzuppava il viso. Volò sorridendo appena, godendo dell'aria gelida fra i capelli, di quel brivido nello stomaco che lo faceva sentire vivo.

***

  
Madama Chips aveva appena terminato di somministrare con millimetrica precisione un misurino e tre quarti di Pozione Corroborante a due minuscoli Nati Babbani del primo anno: era incredibile con quanta facilità i ragazzini che non avevano mai avuto contatto col mondo magico si ammalassero, durante il loro primo anno a Hogwarts.  
La più piccola dei due, poi, aveva quasi prosciugato le sue riserve di pazienza, lamentandosi continuamente e rifiutandosi di bere quella pozione. Certo, non si trattava esattamente di succo di zucca, ma al mondo c'era di peggio, di molto peggio!  
L'Infermiera si era delicatamente richiusa la porta alle spalle, pronta a gustarsi, finalmente, una meritata tazza di cioccolata scaldata da un dito di Whiskey Incendiario.  
Era difficile, avere a che fare con giovani maghi in preda alla sperimentazione.  
Quel giorno aveva dovuto affrontare un Incanto della Pastoia mal eseguito, un'intossicazione da Pozione Lisciariccio (e sì che era scritto su tutte le etichette che il prodotto era per solo uso esterno, benedetta Evelyn Keats!), un paio di Fatture Orcovolanti particolarmente potenti, tre ustioni da calderone esploso, un dente saltato da rissa babbana e quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un mal di testa da vino elfico.  
Per Asclepio, ci voleva pazienza, per fare il suo lavoro.  
“Madama Chips?”  
La vocina di quella ragazzina lagnosa fece sobbalzare l'Infermiera, mandando in frantumi la sua tazza preferita, quella con i decori a zampa d'Ippogrifo.  
Se il problema era ancora la luce delle torce che si rifletteva sul vetro delle finestre, l'Infermiera giurò che avrebbe presentato le sue dimissioni al Preside prima ancora di avere il tempo di dire _Poppy_.  
“Che cosa c'è?”, domandò la donna, spalancando con uno sbuffo stizzito la porta del suo ufficio.  
La ragazzina con la frangetta scura e il pigiama decorato di stelle si era alzata dal suo letto, e indicava con aria imbronciata la porta dell'infermeria.  
“Qualcuno ha bisogno di lei.”  
Oh, per tutti i centauri.  
Sulla soglia dell'infermeria c'era un ragazzo che l'Infermiera aveva imparato a conoscere bene: non passava mese senza che Charles Weasley finisse, per un motivo o per un altro, sotto la sua bacchetta.  
Non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, per non dare adito a sgradevoli favoritismi, ma la verità era che Poppy provava una certa simpatia per quel ragazzo dal sorriso aperto: certo, gli incidenti in cui si trovava coinvolto implicavano spiegazioni talvolta bislacche e spesso lacunose, ma non era mai successo che trascinasse altre persone nelle sue disavventure.  
Non fu dunque la vista della sua divisa da Quidditch e del suo viso coperto di sangue, a turbare Poppy: conosceva per nome ogni giocatore di Quidditch della scuola, e ospitava uno di loro almeno una volta alla settimana.  
Quello che lasciò di stucco l'Infermiera, infatti, era il fagotto che Weasley portava fra le braccia: una ragazza priva di sensi.  
“Bi sa che è borda di baura, Badaba Chips...”  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
  
_Note:  
Dunque, se ben ricordo, Oliver Baston dovrebbe essere un compagno di Dormitorio di Percy. Non so, ma io da piccino lo immagino come la versione fanatica del Quidditch di Colin Canon, mascotte della squadra, presente ad ogni allenamento.  
Questa storia mi sembra sempre più stupida, e comincio a credere che pubblicarla non abbia avuto granché senso, ma considerando che ormai devo solo sistemare l'epilogo e poi é tutto pronto, credo ve la propinerò fino in fondo._


	4. Memento audere semper

**_Memento audere semper_**  
  
  
  
  
 

  
Alhena non rivolse la parola a Stacey per ben ventidue ore e dodici minuti.  
Quando non la vide tornare al Dormitorio, Stacey ebbe l'ardire di sperare che il suo piano avesse superato ogni aspettativa, concludendosi con una notte di fuoco in qualche aula in disuso del castello. Weasley non le era sembrato _così tanto_ sveglio, ma insomma, a volte nei camini più anonimi covano le braci più audaci, diceva sempre nonna O'Malley.  
Non poteva immaginare, naturalmente, che il suo piano avesse funzionato talmente bene da ritorcersi contro di loro.  
Non poteva immaginare che quel guizzo di audacia di Alhena, che aveva sfidato il suo terrore dell'altezza e del volo, si fosse concluso in uno svenimento in grande stile nell'esatto istante in cui Charles, raggiunto il castello, aveva smesso di sorreggerla. E Charles, da bravo Grifondoro che prendeva la cavalleria sul serio, se l'era caricata in spalla come un sacco di patate, e l'aveva trascinata in Infermeria.  
Sì, insomma, in un certo senso Alhena e Weasley avevano trascorso la notte assieme, ma in due letti d'ospedale separati da due marmocchi del primo anno che avevano pensato bene di raccontare in giro che, quella notte, il Cercatore di Grifondoro aveva cercato di uccidere una ragazza.  
Stacey era venuta a saperlo ascoltando Weasley-Nano rassicurare Penny Clearwater che, se anche quella voce fosse stata vera, doveva sicuramente essersi trattato di un incidente dalla spiegazione perfettamente razionale, perché suo fratello non avrebbe mai fatto male nemmeno ad una zanzara.  
  
Alhena non si era vista a colazione, ed era ricomparsa solamente a lezione, arrivando all'ultimo e sedendosi lontano da Stacey.  
Per tutto il giorno le due amiche avevano giocato a rincorrersi: Alhena sfuggiva, mostrando solo ogni tanto un'espressione di pietra, e Stacey la inseguiva, cercando di sventolarle sotto il naso la bandiera bianca della resa.  
Quando ormai Stacey stava per rassegnarsi all'idea di una lunga lotta con Alhena – e del resto, non era giusto! D'accordo, _forse_ Stacey avrebbe anche potuto parlare apertamente del suo piano, ma alla fine aveva fatto quello che aveva fatto cercando di agire per il meglio, cercando di aiutare! – quando la ragazza fece irruzione in Sala Comune.  
Le due amiche si lanciarono un lungo sguardo in cagnesco, finché Alhena, con un sospiro, si avvicinò all'ampio divanetto su cui riposava Stacey.  
"Posso sedermi?"  
Per tutta risposta, Stacey le afferrò una mano, trascinandola di peso accanto a lei.  
Bastò un solo sguardo, il grigio slavato degli occhi di Alhena nel fiordaliso intenso dello sguardo di Stacey, e le due ragazze si ritrovarono abbracciate, le teste vicine e fiumi di parole da scambiare.  
Stacey adorava essere amica di Alhena, perché la sua rabbia era tanto intensa quanto passeggera.  
"Oh, tesoro, mi dispiace tanto! Non volevo che le cose andassero così! Ho sentito che hai passato la notte in Infermeria... stai bene, ora?"  
Alhena annuì, e raccontò di essersi svegliata nel cuore della notte in Infermeria. Madama Chips aveva curato il naso di Charlie con un rapidissimo colpo di bacchetta, ma dal momento che la situazione appariva piuttosto sospetta – una studentessa svenuta e uno studente col naso distrutto facevano sorgere qualche domanda anche a Madama Chips – aveva insistito perché anche il ragazzo passasse la notte lì.  
Alhena aveva finto di dormire, troppo imbarazzata per parlare, e la mattina successiva se n'era andata senza quasi rivolgere la parola a Charlie.  
Insomma, Alhena aveva totalmente gettato alle ortiche il poco di buono che sarebbe potuto emergere dal piano di Stacey.  
Perché, sì, decisamente non era quello a cui Stacey aveva puntato, però qualcosa di buono, da quella notte, sarebbe anche potuto venir fuori.

_Charlie aveva fatto volare Alhena._

E avevano passato la notte insieme.  
Insomma, se Alhena si fosse mostrata una contrita e solerte infermiera... andiamo, Stacey non era una sprovveduta, e per curiosità aveva sfogliato anche lei alcune pagine di _Les Heures._ Non c'era alcuna possibilità che un ragazzo sopra i dodici anni fosse sopravvissuto alla vita cameratesca dei dormitori di Hogwarts senza aver gettato almeno uno sguardo a quel giornaletto. E non c'era alcuna possibilità che un ragazzo eterosessuale avesse gettato uno sguardo a quelle immorali fotografie senza rischiare di ritrovarsi con una carenza di sangue al cervello, pensando a ciò che una bella fanciulla poteva combinare nei panni di un'infermiera.  
Oh, be', poco male: perdere una battaglia non significava perdere la guerra.  
E da una battaglia persa si possono imparare così tante cose...  
Stacey prese Alhena sottobraccio, trascinandola verso il loro Dormitorio.  
La sua amica non doveva preoccuparsi: Stacey aveva capito che giocare sulle debolezze poteva essere controproducente.  
Un'idea geniale stava prendendo forma nella mente della giovane Corvonero.  
Un piano pressoché perfetto.

_Preparati a sventolare bandiera bianca, Weasley._

  
Per tutta la settimana, Stacey finse che l'increscioso incidente al campo da Quidditch non fosse mai successo: non voleva ricordare ad Alhena il fallimento, perché conosceva troppo bene la sua amica. Sotto quella maschera d'indifferenza e di gelo, covavano le braci di un fuocherello insicuro e spaventato.  
Alhena non voleva soffrire. Chiaro e semplice, punto e basta.  
Il che era comprensibile: nessuna persona sana di mente voleva soffrire.  
Ma Alhena aveva la spiacevole abitudine di soppesare le sofferenze, e il più delle volte sceglieva di infliggersi da sola un piccolo dolore per evitare qualsiasi rischio che fossero gli altri a farla soffrire maggiormente.  
Il che era saggio, da un certo punto di vista, ma anche un po' frustrante.  
Stacey ricordava ancora con stizza i suoi primi giorni a Hogwarts, quando la bimbetta viziata e abituata ad avere il mondo ai suoi piedi che era stata si era ritrovata a fare i conti con la dura realtà: nessuno, in quella scuola, la guardava con ammirazione. Nessuno aveva l'innato desiderio di colmare ogni suo bisogno. La Stacey quindicenne sapeva che quello era stato un bagno di umiltà necessario, ma niente avrebbe potuto cancellare il dolore di quei primi giorni in cui la sua vita agiata e privilegiata si era infranta contro la realtà della scuola. Si era resa ridicola, con quei suoi atteggiamenti da principessa indignata, e nel giro di pochi giorni si era alienata ogni simpatia dei suoi compagni di Casa. Orgogliosa e intransigente come solo una bambina viziata poteva essere, si era rinchiusa in una torre di stizza, prendendosela con tutti i compagni, maltrattando chiunque, e ritrovandosi, giorno dopo giorno, sempre più sola.  
Eppure, Stacey non era mai stata sola come quella bimba minuscola che dormiva nel letto accanto al suo: Alhena Macnair era arrivata a Hogwarts portandosi sulle spalle il peso di un nome che non si era scelta. Era arrivata a Hogwarts magra come un filo d'erba, con gli occhi vuoti e le unghie delle mani così tormentate da mostrare la carne viva. Era arrivata a Hogwarts, e il Cappello Parlante l'aveva smistata a Corvonero, e un ragazzino alto e pallido si era alzato dal tavolo dei Serpeverde insistendo perché qualcuno intervenisse a sistemare l'errore: la sorella di Orpheus Macnair doveva sedere al tavolo ornato di verde, o ci sarebbero state terribili conseguenze... Stacey, turbata da quella sceneggiata, ricordava bene l'espressione piena di odio con cui Alhena si era voltata a fronteggiare il fratello maggiore e la freddezza così inappropriata nella sua voce di bambina, quando aveva sibilato quel _vaffanculo, stronzo_ che aveva fatto perdere i primi punti dell'anno alla Casa della saggia Priscilla.  
E poi c'era stata la diffidenza dei loro nuovi compagni di Casa, che la guerra aveva reso crudeli anzitempo: alcuni dei ragazzi più grandi l'avevano costretta con la forza a mostrare il suo avambraccio bianco – come se davvero il Signore Oscuro avrebbe accettato _una bambina_ fra i suoi seguaci! – e quella gattamorta di Lucy Howard aveva addirittura chiesto a Vitious di spostare Alhena di Casa, perché sicuramente sarebbe stata più felice accanto a suo fratello.  
Stacey non comprendeva quella paura: suo padre aveva insistito affinché la famiglia lasciasse l'Inghilterra quando le prime avvisaglie dell'ascesa di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato avevano gettato delle ombre sul Paese, e aveva accettato che la sua preziosa figlia lasciasse Amburgo solo perché era certo che Hogwarts era ancora un posto sicuro, nonché un istituto insostituibile. E così Stacey era cresciuta nella bambagia, ascoltando solo i racconti più edulcorati della guerra, senza sapere che cosa significasse perdere qualcuno di amato, senza sapere quale fosse il cieco terrore che accompagnava alcuni nomi.  
Lei e Alhena si erano ritrovate sedute vicine, a tavola e a lezione, un po' per caso: erano le uniche due a non essersi integrate con i compagni, erano quelle che, quando si doveva lavorare in coppia, venivano evitate da tutti. Diventarono amiche per necessità, più che per scelta, e impararono a farsi forti di quei primi mesi burrascosi. Stacey imparò che c'erano delle ombre nel passato di Alhena – la recentissima perdita di suo fratello Hector, l'ombra della pazzia che si allungava su Orpheus e la loro madre – la famiglia di Alhena era un argomento tabù, da non sfiorare mai, per nessun motivo, e Alhena si erse a giudice sincero e implacabile di tutti i comportamenti esagerati di Stacey. Stacey imparò a mettere da parte i suoi modi da principessa viziata, e costrinse Alhena a chiedere aiuto a Madama Chips per risolvere le insonnie che le rendevano impossibile essere abbastanza lucida per controllare la sua magia.  
Insieme, impararono ad aprirsi ai compagni di scuola, a mettere da parte certe barriere. E poi la guerra finì, e tante tensioni, lentamente, sembrarono semplicemente sparire.  
A nessuno importava più che Alhena si chiamasse Macnair, e nessuno aveva più voglia di tenere il broncio a Stacey.  
Stacey aveva imparato a stringere amicizia come una ragazzina normale, e Alhena, seppur titubante, l'aveva seguita.  
Ma non si era mai aperta davvero con qualcuno.  
Non lo aveva fatto del tutto nemmeno con Stacey, ma del resto, quando qualcuno ti tiene la mano durante gli incubi peggiori, non serve parlare apertamente.  
Ed ora Alhena scherzava, rideva, chiacchierava con molti compagni, ma non permetteva mai a nessuno di avvicinarsi troppo. E quando si rendeva conto che questo stava per accadere, e che avrebbe potuto soffrire, con un sorriso gelido tagliava ogni ponte.  
  
Stacey non voleva che, per colpa dei risvolti non esattamente calcolati del suo piano, anche Charlie Weasley si trasformasse in un ponte reciso.  
Per questo aveva lasciato in pace Alhena, non le aveva fatto domande, non l'aveva punzecchiata, l'aveva distratta quando si erano ritrovate nello stesso corridoio di Weasley – che, dal canto suo, l'aveva salutata con lo stesso sorriso aperto di sempre, come se fra loro non fosse mai successo niente.  
Per un paio di giorni, Alhena era sembrata più taciturna del solito, nervosa e sempre sulle spine, ma poi le cose erano cambiate. Si era tranquillizzata, ed era tornata ad essere la solita cara vecchia Alhena.  
Quella che era capace di restare impassibile, senza muovere nemmeno un muscolo, davanti alle sfuriate di Piton, fissandolo negli occhi con aria annoiata, salvo poi esibirsi in un sonoro sbadiglio non appena lui le voltava le spalle.  
Quella che sbagliava a tradurre il verbo reggente della versione di Antiche Rune, ma riusciva comunque a dare un perfetto senso logico alla sua traduzione, e faceva perdere un'intera lezione alla Babbling, cavillando per ore e ore, senza mai ammettere il suo errore.  
Quella che, uscendo in cortile per andare a lezione di Erbologia, strillava di gioia trovando il prato coperto da un uniforme manto di neve, e si divertiva a incidere nella neve enormi e accorate dichiarazioni d'amore tratte dalle tragedie di Shakespeare proprio sotto la finestra dell'ufficio di Vitious - e ne ricavava sempre qualche punto per Corvonero.  
Quella che, il sabato della prima partita di campionato, se ne restava sdraiata a letto, salutando stizzita le sue compagne che correvano entusiaste verso lo stadio.  
Grifondoro contro Serpeverde, come da tradizione: pur non essendo una grande appassionata, Stacey non aveva il minimo dubbio sull'esito della partita. La squadra di Grifondoro guidata da Ulmus - un Ulums estremamente in forma e di ottima compagnia, aveva scoperto Stacey negli ultimi giorni - era una spanna sopra le altre, era affiatata e piena di giovani talenti. E Avery, il Cercatore di Serpeverde, era il più grosso idiota che Stacey avesse mai visto camminare per i corridoi di quella scuola. Se Weasley non fosse riuscito a soffiargli il boccino da sotto il naso, allora sarebbe stata Stacey in persona a sabotare il suo piano: Alhena non meritava di perdere tempo dietro a un inetto tale da perdere contro Avery.  
 

***

  
“Ahia! Brucia, cazzo!”  
Stacey allontanò la bacchetta dalla testa di Alhena, osservando con un moto di crescente frustrazione i capelli della sua amica: sottili come le ali di una farfalla, quelle ciocche chiarissime sembravano avere il potere di sgusciare in ogni dove. Stacey si asciugò la fronte imperlata di sudore: ormai da quaranta minuti la ragazza stava impiegando tutti i suoi sforzi nel tentativo di arricciare quella massa di spaghetti mosci. L'unica cosa che aveva ottenuto, però, era stata una vescica dolorosa sul pollice e un paio di imprecazioni di Alhena quando aveva avvicinato troppo la punta della bacchetta alla sua cute. Per il resto, i capelli di Alhena erano rimasti ostinatamente lisci.  
D'accordo, se per i capelli non si poteva fare niente, si poteva comunque fare qualcosa per la sua faccia.  
Infilandosi pensierosa la bacchetta dietro l'orecchio, Stacey estrasse dal suo baule il cofanetto di legno di rosa che conteneva i suoi belletti: sua madre diceva che era inutile portarsi dietro tutta quella roba, perché a scuola non avrebbe mai avuto l'occasione di usarla. Ah, povera cara, ingenua mamma... i tempi erano cambiati!  
Stacey afferrò il mento di Alhena, voltandole il viso verso la luce fosca della finestra: qualcuno doveva fare qualcosa, in quel bagno: possibile che davvero si aspettassero che delle ragazze riuscissero a sistemarsi la faccia alla luce delle candele?  
Be', la base su cui lavorare non era malvagia: Alhena aveva un viso regolare e dei lineamenti accettabili. Forse il mento era un po' troppo affilato, e certo delle labbra più piene l'avrebbero resa più sensuale e meno infantile, ma era una ragazza carina. La sua pelle era liscia e candida, non c'erano segni di acne, era compatta e luminosa, ma irrimediabilmente bianca. Era talmente chiara che, avvicinandosi, si poteva scorgere il reticolo di vene bluastre in trasparenza. Gli occhi di Alhena, di un grigio pallido e slavato, erano grandi e luminosi. Erano belli, in un certo senso. Peccato per quelle lunghe ciglia tanto chiare da sembrare trasparenti: senza un mascara scuro, il suo sguardo faceva un po' impressione.  
Insomma, Stacey avrebbe rimediato a ogni cosa.  
Adocchiando sospettosa il cofanetto di legno di rosa, Alhena domandò che cosa avesse intenzione di fare.  
“Renderti irresistibile, tesoro.”  
Alhena, che stupida non era, incrociò le braccia al petto: era sospetto che Stacey avesse deciso di non andare a vedere la partita – anche se questo le dava un'ottima scusa per non dover vedere quella piovra di Jackson; era sospetto che avesse costretto Alhena a indossare il suo vestito migliore, quello color lavanda che le fasciava la vita e lasciava scoperti fin troppi centimetri di cosce; era sospetto che avesse cercato di acconciarle i capelli. Era sospetto che, per tutto questo darsi da fare, non ci fosse alcuna spiegazione.  
“Stacey...”  
“Non rompere! Dovresti curarti di più, lo sai! Ormai sei una signorina grande, e le signorine grandi, quando c'è la partita, si fanno belle!"  
Stacey osservò sconsolata boccette e vasetti di polveri colorate: nonostante lei per prima non fosse esattamente una bellezza mediterranea, con la sua pelle rosea e la spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso, non possedeva niente di abbastanza chiaro per il viso di Alhena.  
Oh, be', avrebbero rinunciato al fondotinta.  
“Stacey, che cosa hai in mente?”  
Alhena stava fissando inquieta il pennello in setole di crine d'unicorno che Stacey aveva delicatamente intinto in un vasetto di polvere color ciclamino.  
“Tu non ti preoccupare e fidati di me. Sono o non sono la ragazza che ha ricevuto più biglietti di San Valentino, lo scorso anno?”  
Alhena sbuffò, ma vedendo la luce maniacale che stava iniziando ad illuminare gli occhi di Stacey, rimase immobile sotto i tocchi delicati del pennello dell'amica.  
Oh, be', quei due pomelli rosati erano più intensi di quanto Stacey aveva preventivato: sembrava che Alhena avesse appena finito di correre attorno al lago.  
Pazienza, ai ragazzi piaceva credere di aver fatto arrossire una ragazza.  
Pensare agli occhi fu più difficile del previsto: i colori caldi che tanto donavano a Stacey facevano a pugni con la freddezza dell'incarnato di Alhena, e il nero era decisamente troppo forte per lei. Alla fine, Stacey si limitò a bagnarle le palpebre con una polvere iridescente e impalpabile, e allungò e scurì le ciglia dell'amica con una pasta vecchia e ormai un po' sbiadita.  
Per le labbra, invece, Stacey non aveva dubbi: un color vino intenso, audace, esagerato.  
Quando Alhena si guardò allo specchio, la ragazza si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, scettica.  
“Be'? Non dici niente?”  
“Dico che se questa roba mi finisce sui denti potrei andare a fare compagnia al Barone”; Alhena si passò la lingua sulle labbra, e con una smorfia, aggiunse: “e ha un sapore pessimo.”  
Stacey, guardando con aria soddisfatta il risultato dei suoi sforzi, si limitò a bisbigliare:  
“Non sei tu quella che si deve preoccupare del sapore di quel rossetto...”  
 

***

  
“Parola d'Ordine?”  
La pasciuta protagonista del ritratto gettò un'occhiata estremamente sospettosa ad Alhena e Stacey.  
Insomma, Stacey non sapeva come funzionasse la memoria di un ritratto, ma supponeva che la Signora Grassa dovesse ormai aver imparato a riconoscere almeno i suoi studenti più anziani.  
“ _Memento audere semper_ ” rispose, sicura, Stacey.  
Per un attimo, temette che la Signora Grassa avrebbe fatto qualche obiezione. Invece, dopo aver agitato i suoi elaborati boccoli a destra e a sinistra, con un sospiro rassegnato la donna si spostò in avanti, rivelando il buco nascosto dietro il suo ritratto.  
Stacey non poté fare a meno di lanciare un'occhiata trionfante ad Alhena: non era stato facile convincere Ulmus a rivelarle la Parola d'Ordine per la Sala Comune di Grifondoro, ma Stacey sapeva essere piuttosto persuasiva, quando voleva. E dopo la loro ultima chiacchierata, Stacey era convinta che sarebbe riuscita a convincere Ulmus a fare qualsiasi cosa.  
“Ricordami di nuovo per quale motivo siamo qui?” domandò Alhena, alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma non riuscendo a nascondere un sorrisetto soddisfatto.  
“Perché i Sperverde ci stanno sulle Pluffe, quindi siamo grate a chiunque riesca a far abbassare loro la cresta. E perché è da Halloween che non andiamo ad una festa degna di questo nome, e i Grifondoro restano pur sempre i migliori, quando si tratta di feste.”

_E perché il tuo Principe Rosso, alla fine di questa serata, sarà così pieno di euforia ed entusiasmo che, forse, finalmente dimenticherà le buone maniere._

  
Tutto sembrava proseguire per il verso più adatto: la Sala Comune di Grifondoro era così piena che sembrava sul punto di scoppiare, e nessuno sembrava fare caso a quelle due Corvonero fuori posto.  
Qualcuno aveva rimediato un vecchio grammofono, e l'aria era piena di musica gracchiante, risate e voci alterate dall'euforia. Le poltrone erano state ammonticchiate in un angolo, e i tavolini erano tutti sul lato opposto della stanza, stracolmi di cibo rubato dalle cucine e bevande che probabilmente non sarebbero mai dovute arrivare nelle mani di ragazzini minorenni.  
Nello spazio vuoto che si era creato al centro della Sala Comune, qualcuno ballava con mosse sgraziate e senza prestare attenzione al tempo, cosa che fece storcere il naso ad Alhena.  
Stacey, dal canto suo, era a dir poco raggiante: lei e Alhena si erano confuse fra la folla in festa, avevano arraffato un paio di bicchieri quella che si era rivelata birra babbana, e ora erano a pochi passi dai membri della squadra di Quidditch.  
“Sei venuta davvero, alla fine!”  
Una mano grande e calda si posò sul fianco di Stacey, mentre qualcuno sussurrava con tono suadente al suo orecchio. Voltandosi, si trovò di fronte ad un Ulmus Brown dallo sguardo leggermente fuori fuoco.  
“Certo che sono venuta, per chi mi hai presa?”  
Con un movimento impacciato che non aveva nulla a che fare con i riflessi dell'ottimo Cacciatore che sapeva essere, Ulmus biascicò:  
“Credevo che uscissi con Jackson.”  
A quanto pareva, i Grifondoro avevano costretto la loro squadra a qualche brindisi di troppo. I due battitori stavano ballando – o meglio, barcollando – abbracciati, mentre la ragazzina che giocava nel ruolo di Portiere si era acciambellata su una poltrona, e russava della grossa.  
Weasley, le guance rosse come i suoi capelli, rideva a voce fin troppo alta assieme al suo inseparabile gruppetto di amici, gesticolando con ampi movimenti sgraziati e non del tutto controllati.

_Ottimo_.

Stacey tornò a guardare Ulmus, che non le aveva mai tolto gli occhi di dosso. Be', con quei suoi denti candidi e quegli occhi scuri e caldissimi, il fondoschiena marmoreo di Jackson sembrava improvvisamente un ricordo lontano.  
“Nah, non era niente di serio.”  
“Quindi non lo vedi più?”  
“Lui non lo sa ancora, ma credo che potrei non volerlo vedere più.”  
Ulmus, con un secondo di esitazione di troppo, si aprì in un ampio sorriso.  
“Ci vieni a ballare con me, O'Malley?”  
Stacey finse di pensarci solo per un secondo: Alhena, accanto a lei, sorseggiava la sua birra con aria annoiata.  
“D'accordo. Solo se però trovi qualcosa di più interessante da bere per me e la mia amica.”  
Ciondolando goffamente, Ulmus agguantò una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario, e riempì abbondantemente due bicchieri di carta.  
“Tesoro, se non ti sbrighi a fare qualcosa, finirai per passare la serata a guardare il tuo bello dormire.”  
Weasley, infatti, aveva lo sguardo di chi non era più certo di sapere dove si trovasse, ma continuava a stringere fra le mani un bicchiere mezzo vuoto _._

_Mica male, per essere il fratellino quattordicenne di un Prefetto_.

Quando Ulmus tornò da loro e quasi rovesciò metà del suo bicchiere addosso ad Alhena, Stacey si lasciò circondare la vita dal Capitano, pregustando una serata piuttosto interessante.  
Prima di gettarsi nella selva di ballerini scoordinati assieme a Ulmus, Stacey lanciò un'occhiata significativa ad Alhena.  
Alhena, allora, fissò Weasley con decisione. Sollevò il capo, raddrizzò la schiena e assunse quella che, Stacey lo sapeva, era la sua espressione da guerra. Alhena aveva appena preso una decisione, e Stacey non aveva intenzione di perdersi la scena per niente al mondo.  
Fortuna che lei e Ulmus erano alti uguali, così poté lasciarsi abbracciare, e, dondolando lentamente a tempo di musica, gli posò il capo su una spalla, osservando con attenzione Alhena bere d'un fiato il contenuto del suo bicchiere, prima di partire all'attacco.  
Perché di un attacco si trattava, erano pochi i dubbi.  
Alhena piombò in mezzo ai Grifondoro del quarto anno senza degnarli di uno sguardo, gli occhi fissi su Weasley, che le sorrise, stupito. Si scambiarono poche parole, e poi Alhena – pazza, pazza Alhena – si alzò in punta di piedi, afferrò il viso di Weasley fra le mani con un gesto fin troppo deciso, e posò le sue labbra sulle sue.  
Per un attimo, un solo, glorioso attimo, Stacey si concesse di esultare.  
Vide il bicchiere di Weasley cadergli dalle mani, e vide le sue robuste braccia sollevarsi... le sue mani si posarono sulle spalle di Alhena, ma non la strinse a sé. No, Charles Weasley, Colui-Che-Verrà-Per-Sempre-Affatturato, allontanò da sé Alhena con un gesto brusco. La allontanò da sé, le rivolse uno sguardo incredulo, aprì la bocca... e vomitò.  
Fu come se il mondo si fosse fermato.  
Oh, per tutte le doppiepunte di Priscilla.  
Gli amici di Weasley fissavano la scena allibiti; Alhena era immobile, atterrita e pallida come un cencio, e Weasley continuava ad essere scosso da disgustosi conati.  
Stacey, inorridita, si divincolò dall'abbraccio di Ulmus, e corse accanto ad Alhena.  
“Scusami...” riuscì a biascicare Weasley.  
Alhena, dopo un attimo di esitazione, aveva indossato di nuovo la sua maschera da regina di ghiaccio. Il viso atteggiato in un'espressione annoiata, si gettò dietro le spalle i suoi lunghi capelli. Un'ottima interpretazione, ma non avrebbe mai ingannato Stacey. Perché Stacey le aveva viste, quelle lacrime che le rendevano gli occhi luminosi.  
“Figurati. Non è colpa tua se sei un po' troppo piccolo per le feste dei grandi.”  
Il disprezzo nella voce di Alhena, Stacey lo sapeva, era del tutto simulato.  
Del resto, Alhena era così.  
Colpisci prima che ti colpisca qualcun altro, e se qualcuno riesce a colpirti, tu fallo più forte, e mira dove fa più male.  
Weasley la guardò, confuso, ma quando cercò di replicare, fu scosso da un nuovo conato di vomito.  
Fu in quel momento che Stacey decise di afferrare la mano di Alhena, e di accompagnarla fuori da lì.  
Maledetto Weasley.  
Maledetto, maledetto Weasley-di-Mezzo.  
Ma l'avrebbe pagata, oh, sì, se l'avrebbe pagata.  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
  
_Note:_   
_Pochissime parole, giuro: chi conosce già Alhena, si sarà probabilmente annoiato a leggere di nuovo il riassunto dei suoi primi mesi a Hogwarts, ma era necessario smorzare un po' i toni troppo comici. Perché non sono capace, io, di gestire tanta comicità._   
_L'epilogo (che arriverà prestissimo, giuro) ha toni un po' troppo amari, ma ahimé, non ho trovato alternative che ambientarlo nel luglio del 1997, e i tempi erano quel che erano._   
_Insomma, una storia comica senza idillio finale._   
_Non uccidetemi, vi prego._   
_Del resto, la Rowling ha esaurito la scorta dei personaggi che possono plausibilmente trovare l'amore della propria vita sui banchi di scuola. A tutti gli altri non resta che penare e collezionare figure di caccabomba. E che cavolo, mica possiamo passare un'adolescenza vergognosa solo noi babbani, eh?_


	5. Epilogo

#  _** Epilogo ** _

  
  
  
 

_Dublino, luglio 1997_  
  
"... e dopo che mi sono ammanettato un polso al suo letto, ho sentito la porta aprirsi, ed è arrivata lei... in compagnia di sua madre!"  
Ci fu l'ennesimo coro di risate sguaiate, e qualcuno infilò un bicchiere colmo di liquido ambrato nella mano di Charlie.  
Il ragazzo portò il bicchiere alle labbra, ma un giramento di testa lo convinse a posarlo senza prenderne nemmeno un sorso.  
C'erano stati già fin troppi brindisi, quella sera, e Charlie non voleva in alcun modo rischiare di perdere troppa lucidità. Era semplice paranoia, forse, ma la paura che si respirava nell'aria era così vivida, così presente da insinuarsi anche nei momenti più leggeri.  
Nessuno voleva dirlo apertamente, ma tutti sembravano sapere che quello avrebbe potuto essere il loro ultimo momento di gioia. E tutti sembravano sapere che la guerra non chiede permesso, non si sposta di lato davanti a dei ragazzi alticci e allegri, non aspetta il momento propizio perché ogni combattente sia pronto a scendere in campo.  
Charlie sapeva di trovarsi in un posto sicuro, e quando la festa fosse finalmente finita avrebbe dovuto soltanto Smaterializzarsi a casa, dunque era del tutto improbabile aspettarsi un attacco proprio quella sera, ma la posta in gioco era troppo alta per rischiare tutto a causa di un bicchiere di Whiskey.  
Oltretutto, c'era ancora così tanto da fare, a casa, che sua madre lo avrebbe ucciso se avesse rallentato i preparativi a causa del mal di testa da sbornia.  
"Testimone, tocca a te!"  
Ludvig Shulz, un ragazzone dalle gote ben irrorate di sangue e con una calda voce musicale gli puntò contro un dito grassoccio.  
Oh, maledizione.  
Charlie le odiava, quelle cose, ma non poteva certo tirarsi indietro: era il giorno di Bill, quello, e s'erano dovuti fare già fin troppi sacrifici. S'era dovuto rinunciare alla cerimonia a Burhou, come sarebbe stato desiderio della sposa, perché sarebbe stato impossibile proteggere efficacemente l'isoletta. S'era dovuto rinunciare a un buon numero di invitati, perché in tempo di guerra non ci si può fidare di nessuno. S'era dovuto rinunciare ad un addio al celibato fatto come si deve, perché ormai di MagiPub ne erano rimasti ben pochi, e perché la maggior parte degli amici di Bill erano sparsi per il mondo, e non sarebbero certo tornati in un Paese sull'orlo dello sfacelo solo per alzare il gomito e fare battute sconce.  
E così ora si trovavano a Dublino,nella casa che un'amica di Bill aveva prestato loro per l'occasione: tre dipendenti della Gringott, un paio di ex compagni di scuola particolarmente fidati, un ragazzo conosciuto in Egitto che ora commerciava oggetti d'arte babbana, Bill e Charlie.  
Era stata una festa piuttosto tranquilla, considerata l'occasione: qualche brindisi, vecchie canzoni suonate su un giradischi dall'aria piuttosto fragile, e stupidi giochi che sarebbero stati più adatti ad una festa di adolescenti.  
 _Dimmi la verità_ : un gioco di carte magiche imbevute di un surrogato di Veritaserum dall'effetto molto blando e facilmente ingannabile con una ferrea volontà – che, anche questo era da ammettere, si fiaccava molto facilmente, davanti a un paio di bicchieri di Idromele. Un gioco che Charlie non vedeva dai tempi della scuola, e a cui Pascal Abercrombie aveva insistito per giocare soltanto per amore di nostalgia.  
Ogni carta riportava una domanda più o meno scabrosa, e i partecipanti potevano scegliere se correre il rischio di non riuscire a contrastare l'Incanto di Sincerità della carta, oppure evitare di rispondere, incappando però nella penitenza pattuita a inizio partita. Ossia in un bicchiere di Latte di Leone Magico, un liquore dal gusto particolarmente forte e dalla gradazione alcolica esagerata che Shulz aveva riportato illegalmente dal suo ultimo viaggio in Libano.  
Quello stupido gioco aveva già fatto conoscere a Charlie dettagli suoi suoi compagni di serata che avrebbe volentieri dimenticato: non gli importava niente di sapere che la più grande fantasia erotica di Paul Lissel includeva guanti di lattice e strumentazione medica babbana, né avrebbe mai voluto conoscere i dettagli riguardanti il primo incontro con l'autoerotismo di Steven Bukowski. Bill, molto cavallerescamente, aveva scolato con un sorso deciso il suo bicchiere di Latte di Leone Magico, pur di non rivelare quale fosse il più grande talento sotto le lenzuola della sua futura sposa.  
E dopo aver ascoltato il resoconto dell'incontro piccante finito nella maniera più imbarazzante di Andrew Weisz, Charlie si ritrovò davanti il consunto mazzo di cartoncini dorati.  
Oh, maledizione.  
Lui odiava quel genere di cose. Anche se nessuno, vedendolo ridere e andare d'accordo con tutti, lo avrebbe mai sospettato, Charlie era una persona riservata. Le persone che poteva considerare davvero amiche erano pochissime, e nessuno dei giovani uomini seduti attorno a quel tavolo faceva parte dei pochi fortunati. A parte Bill, naturalmente, ma anche il loro rapporto era fatto più di azioni concrete, che di grandi discorsi. E Charlie, nonostante non fosse esattamente un puritano o un vecchio bigotto, non riusciva proprio a capire che cosa ci fosse di divertente, dopo aver superato abbondantemente i vent'anni, nel condividere con gente più o meno sconosciuta dettagli così personali delle proprie relazioni.  
Del resto, quella era la festa di Bill. Che sicuramente non era entusiasta di quel tipo di passatempo, ma non aveva protestato: era tipico di suo fratello mettere da parte i suoi desideri per accontentare gli altri, anche quando i suoi desideri avrebbero dovuto essere il centro della questione. O, forse, Bill sapeva meglio di Charlie che quella serata poteva essere la loro ultima occasione di essere sciocchi e frivoli, di essere ancora dei ragazzi, prima che la guerra portasse via ogni leggerezza.  
E così Charlie afferrò la carta in cima al mazzo, e lasciò che questa svolazzasse davanti al suo viso, permettendo a tutti i partecipanti al gioco di leggere la frase stampata a grandi lettere rosse:  
 _“Descrivi il tuo primo bacio”._  
Oh, insomma, Charlie doveva considerarsi fortunato: non aveva la minima voglia di ubriacarsi, né di condividere informazioni troppo personali con quelle persone, ma le carte erano state clementi. Andando dritto al punto, si sarebbe sottratto in un attimo a quella tortura.  
“Oh, sì, giusto. Be', insomma, a quell'epoca in realtà non è che le ragazze mi interessassero tanto. Pensavo più che altro al Quidditch, e del resto mi importava ben poco, ero ancora abbastanza immaturo, e...”  
Charlie si arrestò appena: aveva creduto che sarebbe andato dritto al punto, avrebbe descritto la situazione in poche parole, ma a quanto pareva l'Incanto di Verità posto sulle carte sapeva essere piuttosto esigente. E, con un briciolo di sgomento, Charlie si rese conto che sottrarsi all'influenza delle carte era molto più difficile, una volta iniziato a parlare.  
“Sì, insomma, avevo conosciuto questa ragazza, e ci andavo d'accordo, ma come andavo d'accordo col mio amico Carl Crescent, e allora non ci ho fatto granché caso... e poi abbiamo vinto la prima partita del Campionato, e abbiamo fatto una festa, e Bill si era imboscato con quella _donna scarlatta_ della Glass, quindi ne ho approfittato per prendermi la mia prima sbronza, e...”  
Decisamente, stava parlando troppo. E aveva evocato un coretto di epiteti non esattamente rispettosi a proposito di Frances Glass, che ai tempi di Hogwarts aveva infranto non pochi cuori.  
“E in realtà io non mi ricordo molto, ma praticamente tutto il Dormitorio me l'ha ricordato per mesi, perché questa ragazza si è imbucata alla festa, e mi ha baciato davanti a tutti, e io le ho vomitato sulle scarpe. E, insomma, mi spiace, perché in realtà era molto carina, ma per quando l'ho capito, lei ormai non mi guardava più nemmeno per sbaglio, e usciva con Archie Walkers, quindi...”  
Ludvig Shulz gli batté quella specie di pala che aveva al posto delle mani su una spalla, ridacchiando fragorosamente. I due compagni di scuola di Bill, che ricordavano personalmente quell'imbarazzante episodio, aggiunsero battute salaci alle risate, mentre Lissel annuiva con aria comprensiva.  
“Che sfiga, amico. Dev'essere stato ben imbarazzante.”  
Charlie si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle: be', sì, era stato imbarazzante, ma il fatto che non ricordasse gran parte di quegli eventi lo aveva salvato. Ed era stato un importante episodio di crescita, perché da quel momento aveva incominciato a guardare le ragazze con occhio totalmente diverso, e questo aveva portato altre montagne di imbarazzo, sì, ma anche a qualche momento piacevole.  
“Abbastanza. Soprattutto perché, ora che ci penso, quella ragazza è la stessa che ci ha prestato questa casa.”  
Dopo quell'imbarazzante episodio, Charlie non aveva praticamente più parlato con Alhena Macnair, e dopo la scuola l'aveva completamente persa di vista, ma sapeva che Bill l'aveva incontrata in Egitto, e avevano stretto una salda e sincera amicizia.  
Bill, che dopo essersi scolato il suo Latte di Leone Magico era rimasto particolarmente silenzioso, fissò Charlie con gli occhi spalancati, e, biascicando appena, ridacchiò:  
“Ed è ancora più imbarazzante il fatto che sia tornata a casa cinque minuti fa, e che sia rimasta ferma sulla porta ad ascoltarti tutto il tempo.”  
Reprimendo un moto d'orrore, Charlie si voltò in tempo per vedere una giovane donna vestita di chiaro ferma sulla porta del salotto, con le braccia incrociate al petto e un'espressione divertita in viso. Alhena Macnair non era cambiata poi molto dalla ragazzina irriverente che Charlie a stento ricordava dai tempi della scuola.  
Quando anche il resto dei ragazzi si accorsero della presenza di Alhena, che, come fece acutamente notare Weisz, era _una donna_ , ci fu un nuovo coro di urletti scimmieschi e battutine degne della peggior bettola di Nottrune Alley. Battutine che Alhena accolse con un'indifferenza totale, come se neanche le avesse sentite. Avvicinandosi di qualche passo al tavolo ingombro di bottiglie e bicchieri, si limitò a cantilenare:  
“Non fate caso a me, sono passata di qui solo per rassicurare il signor Weasley che la futura signora Weasley ha molto gradito il cinema babbano ed è stata riportata alla Tana sana e salva, e per ascoltare il racconto di uno degli episodi più umilianti della mia adolescenza.”  
Mentre pronunciava queste parole, Charlie fu abbastanza certo che Alhena gli avesse rivolto una rapida e divertita strizzata d'occhio.  
Gettando uno sguardo esasperato al mazzetto di carte al centro del tavolo, Alhena aggiunse:  
“Io vado di sopra, e vi lascio ai vostri maturi passatempi da veri uomini.”  
La ragazza fece per allontanarsi, ma venne fermata dalla voce implorante di Weisz.  
“Aspetta! Che addio al celibato sarebbe, senza la presenza di una bella fanciulla? Eddai!”  
“E io che credevo fosse una festa tutta muscoli e testosterone...”  
Weisz, sorprendentemente agile, dopo essersi attaccato alla bottiglia di Idromele Barricato per tutta la sera, balzò in piedi e circondò le esili spalle di Alhena con un braccio, trascinandola verso Bill.  
“Certo, ma è una delle ultime notti di libertà dello sposo... se lo merita almeno un ultimo bacio da una bella signorina, no?”  
Bill scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Alhena, per tutta risposta, si divincolò dalla presa di Weisz, posando le mani sulle spalle di Bill. Lentamente, si chinò su di lui, ignorando le urla sguaiate d'incoraggiamento dei ragazzi, e lo baciò. Lo baciò con tenerezza, sulla fronte, come avrebbe fatto una mamma con il suo bambino.  
“Sono così contenta per te e Fleur... Vi meritate di essere tanto felici.”  
  
Fra risa e proteste, Weisz e gli altri convinsero Alhena a sedersi al tavolo assieme a loro, almeno per un po'.  
Fra i borbottii di Abercrombie – _lo sapevo che dovevamo giocare a strip-magipoker!_ – e l'indifferenza studiata di Alhena, la ragazza si lasciò convincere a giocare anche lei una mano di _Dimmi la verità._  
“Qual è la penitenza?”  
“Latte di Leone Magico!”  
Alhena, prima ancora di pescare la sua carta, si riempì generosamente un bicchiere di liquido verdastro, e lo tenne sollevato, pronto all'uso. Alla fine, lasciò che tutti i partecipanti leggessero il contenuto della sua carta: _“Racconta dell'ultima volta che qualcuno ti ha spezzato il cuore”._  
Una truffa, secondo Weisz, che evidentemente sperava in qualcosa di più peccaminoso.  
Con voce estremamente controllata, Alhena rispose, pronta:  
“Oh, è stato molto tempo fa. Ero solo una ragazzina, e ho avuto la brillante idea di prendermi una signora cotta per qualcuno che preferiva la Pluffa alle ragazze. Dopo due settimane di corte spietata, dopo aver affrontato le mie peggiori paure per conquistare questo individuo insensibile, ho preso il coraggio a due mani e l'ho baciato davanti a tutti i suoi compagni. A quanto pare, a quindici anni baciavo così male che il poverino ne è rimasto disgustato, e mi ha vomitato sui piedi.Non mi sono mai più ripresa.”  
A giudicare dalla luce divertita nei suoi occhi chiari, Alhena stava mentendo. Facile avere una ferrea volontà con cui combattere gli Incanti di Verità, quando non si è il testimone dello sposo, costretto a partecipare almeno ai brindisi più importanti.  
Abercrombie e Weisz si scambiarono un'occhiata di intesa, prima di tornare a rivolgersi ad Alhena, esclamando contemporaneamente:  
“Per me stai mentendo, signorina!”  
Improvvisamente gli occhi di Alhena persero la loro luce vispa e divertita, facendosi vuoti.  
Ma certo. Alcuni vecchi incantesimi, col tempo, non fanno che rafforzarsi.  
“Già. L'ultima volta che un uomo mi ha spezzato il cuore, quest'uomo mi aveva promesso che non avrebbe fatto cazzate. Che sarebbe uscito solo per riportare a casa il suo figlioccio, e che sarebbe andato tutto bene. E invece l'hanno ammazzato, e io l'ho guardato morire senza poter fare niente...”  
Quelle parole caddero sulla stanza come una secchiata d'acqua gelata.  
Alhena spalancò gli occhi, mentre sul suo viso si dipingeva l'orrore per quella confessione del tutto inaspettata.  
Tenendo gli occhi fissi sul muro davanti a sé, Alhena gettò il capo all'indietro, svuotando il contenuto del suo bicchiere di Latte di Leone Magico in un unico sorso.  
“Scusate. Non volevo rovinarvi la festa... buonanotte.”  
Per un attimo, nella stanza calò un intenso silenzio. Non c'era bisogno di chiedere spiegazioni: i tempi erano talmente incerti, talmente costellati di tragedie più o meno grandi che le parole di Alhena non avevano suscitato troppo stupore.  
Abercrombie abbassò il capo, imbarazzato.  
“Cazzo.”  
Weisz, invece, doveva aver esagerato davvero con i brindisi, perché scostandosi dal viso un ciuffo di capelli scuri, biascicò:  
“Vero che la metti seduta vicino a me, al tuo matrimonio? Tanto adesso è single, no?”  
Charlie era disgustato. Credeva che suo fratello avesse gusti un po' più decenti, nella scelta delle sue amicizie.  
“Andrew, lasciala in pace, deficiente.”  
Latte di Leone Magico o meno, il tono di Bill era perentorio.  
“Ma che ho detto? Tanto tra due mesi potremmo essere tutti morti. Tanto vale godercela, finché siamo vivi.”  
Bill sembrava sul punto di replicare, ma poi decise di lasciar perdere, distogliendo lo sguardo. Fu Charlie, invece, a intervenire, parlando più a sé stesso che agli altri:  
“Sono proprio curioso di assistere alla fase del corteggiamento... insomma, quando ha fatto una corte spietata a me, per cercare di conquistarmi mi ha rotto il naso. E aveva quindici anni... magari tu sarai più fortunato, e ti guadagnerai un bel soggiorno al San Mungo!"  
  
  
  
 

***

  
  
  
  
_Note:_   
_Scusate, vi avevo detto che il finale aveva preso una nota molto più amara di quanto avessi preventivato._   
_Non è neanche un vero e proprio finale, ma non ho trovato alternative._   
_Grazie di avermi accompagnata in questo breve viaggio un po' insensato e non del tutto necessario e perfettamente a fuoco._   
_A presto!_


End file.
